


Silent

by Aotbaka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Child Abuse, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aotbaka/pseuds/Aotbaka
Summary: An underground fight ring pops up on SHIELDS radar. Normally this would be a job for average SHIELD agents but it is uncovered that the fight ring harbours kids with amazing powers, thus needing the Avengers to be called in. The kids are taken into SHIELDS custody but one in particular catches the eyes of the Avengers. What will happen when the kid starts to grow on a certain ex assassin?This is mainly going to be focused around the relationship of my OC and Natasha's relationship. My OC is a teenager so it won't be anything sexual or romantic but more of a mother/daughter situation.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	1. An introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little intro chapter into my OC

NAME : Skye 

AGE : 16

APPEARANCE: She has dark black hair that reaches down to her hips. Her hair is slightly wavy. She has quite pale skin with freckles dotted across her nose. Her eyes are a pale green. She is reasonably tall probably about 5 foot 9 ish. She is slightly skinnier than what is healthy due to being malnourished.

POWERS: Skye has jet black wings that look like an angel just black. If you were to give her power a name it would definitely be called demon or something along those lines as her powers are basically that of a demon. Teleportation - this one should be quite self-explanatory, she has the ability to teleport herself from one place to another. When she does so she leaves some remnants of black smoke. Animal communication - again kind of self-explanatory, she can talk to animals. Molecular combustion - Basically she can turn people to dust with as little as a wave of her hand. Pyrokinesis - the ability to create and control fire. Shapeshifting - Can change into the form of another human only if she has seen them before. Healing - she has the ability to not just heal herself but others as well. And last but not least mind control- she can control other people to carry out actions as she wishes. 

BACKSTORY: She lived in a normal loving household until the age of 5 when her wings started to grow in. Her parents were very Christian and did not like anything out of the ordinary so when she started presenting powers that are often paired with demons they were mortified. When that happened they tried everything to stop it, from exorcisms to starving Skye to even trying to beat the 'demon' out of her'. This carried on for 5 years before they finally gave up and abandoned her on the streets of New York. She was eventually found by a group of men who ran a fighting ring. She didn't really mind it there at first as they fed her and gave her a place to sleep, but once she got in the ring that changed. The fighting was brutal and she was nearly killed on multiple occasions. Not only that but if she didn't perform well she was punished. This led to her becoming stronger, although she slowly lost her humanity( she still has her humour, you know the healthy way to deal with this stuff). One day when she was fighting in the ring against an opponent, a commotion arose. The avengers had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. Some feedback is always appreciated. I hope you enjoy and if there is anything i should change please let me know


	2. The fight

My reflection stared back at me in the mirror. I guess you could say I'm pretty, that's what I am always told anyway, but all I see is a hollow face and empty eyes. It makes me laugh how inhuman I can look sometimes. Aside from the fact that my eyes are pretty empty, my other features are alright I guess.

The door to the room I'm in opens revealing a man in his mid-40s. His name is Garrett and he owns the place. He's a bit of a drunk so he can get quite aggressive but I've learned to stay out of his way, if I don't it always ends up badly. Well, to be fair it's not like I have many other options at the moment.

“ You're on kid.” He said in his hoarse voice.

I let out a sigh. I hope this fight goes well. My last time in the ring ended up with me throwing up on the floor and to top that off I got a nice prime beating from Garrett's apes. 

I stood from my chair and left the room. The warehouse that the fighting ring is held at is quite big. It's actually surprising we haven't been busted by the cops. The main room takes up the majority of the space though.

I could begin to hear the cheers and chants of the crowd that had gathered. No matter how many times I do this it always makes me nervous. That's about the only thing I feel anymore plus the pain but I just ignore that, because that's the healthy thing to do, right?

I turned the corner and the ring came into view. One of the few fun parts about this is that you have no idea who you are fighting until you are there. It adds a nice sense of mystery before one of your imminent demises.

It seems that today I am the first to show up. Great, cause everyone wants to be early am I right. I look around at the crowd. We are busier than usual. I wonder if it is because my opponent is really strong. I really hope not, I can't be bothered to deal with that.

Stretching is probably the best idea to do before the other guy comes in. I grab my left foot and stretch it up to my thigh, then moving on to do the same with my right. My shoulders are a bit stiff today which is never a good sign.

Lastly, I should stretch my wings. They can get a bit funky if I don't stretch them before I fight. Before I could though, someone walked through the door on the opposite side of the ring.

They're here.

He stepped into the light allowing me to get a good look at him. I can tell you this, he is massive. He looks about eight feet tall and very muscly. Well, I am fucked. I may have powers but this guy is a monster. He could probably crush my whole body with one hand.

He walked around the ring flexing and showing off to the crowd before stopping directly in front of me. Are they actually trying to kill me?

Our eyes connected. I could feel the tension growing between us, but I refuse to back off. Just cause you are bigger than me buddy doesn't mean that I am scared, but in this case, I kind of am because I am probably going to die today.

He smiled. “ Hello, little bird. Take one good look at me because this face will be the last thing you will ever see.” His voice was laced in a thick Russian accent. Great, so not only is he actually defying all laws of human anatomy but he is also Russian. Well, at least he confirmed my suspicion that I am about to be murdered.

You know what I'm alright with death, I think. We will find out soon enough.

He broke eye contact and turned around. He clambered into the ring and I swear the ground actually shook. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I placed my hand on my head before letting out a deep breath, bringing my head back down and opening my eyes. It calms my nerves before matches so I've made it a sort of ritual to do it every time now.

Stepping onto the ring I turn to face the monstrosity before me. This is either going to result in my death or his and I for one know which one I prefer.

The ref stepped into the middle and blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. “ The rules of this match will be slightly different from normal. First off there are no out of bounds, if you fall off the stage the fight goes on. Second, no powers are permitted at all. That means your wings as well Skye.”

I'm sorry what the fuck did he just say. I'm supposed to beat this animal with my strength alone. Me. A scrawny 16-year old. Against this piece of muscle. You have got to be kidding me.

The ref continued. “ Last but not least, this is a fight to the death. The fight only stops when one of your hearts has stopped beating. Do you understand these three rules?”

Both of you nod your heads. With that signal, the referee stepped off the platform and took his place in the audience.

Well, I guess this is goodbye. I can't say it was nice to be here, but at least I was born. Actually, I take that back. I wish I had never existed.

I stared at the man in front of me. The only thing I can do better than him is that I'm faster but that's not going to get me very far. It's a shame cause I could probably beat him if it was under the normal rules.

I took a long breath in and got into a fighting stance, if I'm going to go down, I'm going to go down with a fight.

The whistle blew and he wasted no time. He came charging at me with a pretty impressive speed. He threw his fist at me. I sidestepped to dodge it, but he had seen that coming. Too fast for me to react to he swung his fist back in my direction, it made direct contact which my stomach flinging me meters backward. I hit the cold floor. 

I got onto my feet quickly. As much as that hurt I couldn't stay put and cry over it. He was already on his way over to me. Crap, this guy isn't leaving me much time to recover. I can't run yet, if I do he'll just cut me off. Just a second or two longer.

Now. I sprint off to the right leaving him in my dust. Okay. Now to just do that until he gets tired.

It's not the best plan but it's all I have. I'm basically betting my life that I have more speed and stamina than him.

Right, I should probably look back to check my distance from him. Normally this would be dumb because it slows you down but I'm confident that I've put enough distance between us. Thank God this warehouse is as big as it is.

I look over my shoulder. Um, where is he? I can't see him. Oh no. This is bad but before I could turn my head back around I hit something hard. I expected to hit the ground but was instead grabbed by my arm and yanked back upwards. I let out a yelp at the sudden movement but now I was caught and there is nothing I can do about it.

“ Hello, little bird. I'm going to end this now, I've become quite bored with this game.”

My eyes widened. You know when I said normally looking back is dumb because it slows you down and how I wasn't being dumb because I thought I was speedy, well I've found a new flaw and that is you can't see either and that seems to get you caught by the enemy. I would make a mental note of that but it seems I won't need my brain for very much longer.

He reached his arm round to by back and gripped my wings at the stems. What is he doing? Holding me by wings doesn't cause me any more pain. I think it's worse being held up by my arm actually cause he dislocated it when he grabbed me. I would never have predicted his next move. He yanked his hand down hard, not loosening his grip one bit, tearing my wings from my body

The pain that followed was the worst I have ever felt. I let out a painful scream. Tears poured out of my eyes.

The man looked at me with no sympathy and instead threw me full force at a wall. I hit the floor and lay there blood spilling onto the floor from my open wounds. All I could see was my wings being ripped apart in front of my very eyes like they were just a piece of paper.

The only thing I can do is lie there pathetically whimpering. It's not like it matters anymore, at the rate I'm losing blood I don't have long left. 

My eyelids are starting to feel heavy. It will be fine if I close them for a bit right, let them rest. I can hear my breathing get shallow but I don't mind, I know it's over. I knew it was over before the fight started and my sudden hearing loss just confirms that.

So this is what death feels like. It's kind of warm and comforting. Like it's embracing me and taking me away from the pain. It feels like death is protecting me from the horrors that life presents. 

But of course, the comfort couldn't last forever. I felt as if I was being ripped from the hug I was experiencing to a hellish war. I opened my eyes to be met with two women. One sat with my head in her arms whilst the other was putting her hands on my wounds.

Oh yeah like stopping the bleeding is going to do anything. I'm too far gone. That isn't even my worst wound but it's the thought that counts right.

I blinked just once but when I opened my eyes her hands were glowing red. Wow. I was not expecting that. The wounds that were bleeding just a minute ago are sealing.

All I can do is stared in awe at the red magic coming from her fingertips. This isn't the first time I've seen magic but I have never seen magic like hers.

“ Oi, do you think you can stand?” The lady holding my head asked.

I slowly sat up. “ I've lost a lot of blood. I can probably walk but I'll need support.”

She stood up and looked at me. “That's what I expected,” She said extending her hand.” We'll support you, just do what you can and we'll do the rest.”

I reached out and grabbed her hand. The other woman took my other arm and they slung them over their shoulders.

I feel dizzy but I'm sure I'll be fine although with my track record today who knows what will happen.

We slowly moved forward taking the smallest baby steps I have ever seen. I lifted my head and looked at the surrounding scenery. These women obviously had friends as there were about seven or eight men I didn't recognize. 

Most of the people had been apprehended except for the mutants who have powers. I don't expect them to go down easily. 

I was directed past the fights and out the door. Whoever these people are they work well together. 

“ The Quinjet is just up ahead, how are you feeling.” Magic hands asked me.

“ What's a Quinjet?”

The other woman chuckled. “ That's what you are focusing on.”

So you aren't going to answer my question then. Okay, I see how it is.

To be fair there wasn't much point in answering as when we rounded a corner a plane came into sight, which I can only assume is a 'Quinjet'.

The back of the jet opened up allowing us to enter. The women guided me over to a medical bed. I plopped myself on and lay back. I'm so tired. Whatever magic hands power is it doesn't get rid of tiredness.

“ Don't worry, just sleep we will keep guard.” Magic hands said softly.

I nodded my head. Almost as soon as I closed my eyes I was out for the count.


	3. Introductions

When I awoke I was in a small white room. I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor next to me but other than that it was silent. I sat up only to be met with a painful sting from my back. That's right. I was badly beaten up by that brute. I let out a sigh. Honestly, I didn't think I would make it out of there alive. Who were those people anyway?

The door opened and the red-haired woman walked in. She looked at me briefly before closing the door behind her.

" Nice to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"Where am I?"

" Answer my question first and then I'll answer yours."

"I'm fine."

She looked questioningly at me as if to say 'yeah right'. But all she said was, " Good to hear."

She walked around to my bedside and checked a couple of things on a computer. I would assume it had to be my condition and vitals. Her brows furrowed and she looked at me with concern.

" You never answered my question," I said to her.

"What?"

" I answered your question, it's your turn to answer mine. Where am I?"

"You really like to focus on weird things don't you kid. You're at the avengers compound, we will be taking care of you and the others from now on."

"The others?"

"You know the other kids, the ones like you."

Excuse me what. I Didn't know there were other kids, the only people I ever fought were adults. The woman must have caught on to my surprise.

" You didn't know did you."

I shook my head. I thought I was the only one put through all of that. 

" Are you alright to move about?"

" Yeah, I think so."

I shuffled over to the edge of the bed and swung my legs around. My bare feet touched the cold ground, sending a slight shock through my body. I began putting weight on my legs, before standing up. Good start Skye. I lifted my foot to take a step but found that my balance and coordination are not great after all the damage I took. I stumbled forward right into the redheads' arms. Did she just expect me to fall and then move to a position where she would catch me?

" I thought as much. You still aren't up for walking. I guess it will be a couple of days more rest."

" Wait that's not fair, I told you I'm fine."

" And you clearly aren't. All you are going to do is more damage."

She had already begun moving me back towards the bed. I couldn't even protest, my body just doesn't have enough strength. I let out a groan of pain when she accidentally touched my back. Wait. How did I not realize that sooner? I'm off balance because I don't have wings anymore. God, I am so stupid.

I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. What am I going to do? I've never lived without wings. Do they grow back? Oh no, what if they don't.

" were you even listening?" 

I turned my attention to the now annoyed redhead. I shook my head. She let out a sigh.

" I'm going to leave now. If you need anything I will be around. When you are better I will introduce you to everyone until then try to get some rest, your body definitely needs it."

She turned to leave the room.

"Wait I don't even know your name how am I meant to get you if I don't know who to call for?

" Good point kid, My name is Natasha, Natasha Romanoff. It's only fair that you introduce yourself as well."

" Right, I'm Skye. Just Skye."

"Nice to meet you, Skye, I'll be seeing you."

" Yeah."

Then I was left alone to be absorbed by the silence. It's not that I don't like being alone. I'm used to it, after all, I just don't like what the silence brings with it. Silence is eerie and unwelcoming and may well be the thing I fear the most. Whenever the world is silent I feel like I've been abandoned, left to rot in my own thoughts and insecurities.

The only way to stop my thoughts eating me from the inside, is to stop the thoughts, and the only way to do that is to sleep, so that is exactly what I am going to do.

Hopefully, when I wake up again I can distract myself with new people.

( A day later )

I turned on the bed trying to find a comfortable position. I don't want to wake up just yet.

" If you sleep any longer you'll put yourself in a coma."

Natasha? I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright lights hanging above me. I let out a groan and threw my pillow over my eyes.

" Too bright." I croaked out.

I heard Natasha stand up and flip a switch, before walking over to my bedside. I felt her lift the pillow off my face.

" Better?"

I opened my eyes again.

"Better."

" Good, now if you are actually able to walk there are some people who want to meet you."

" Why can't I just sleep, I like it more that way."

" Because you have been asleep for a whole day and that's pretty unhealthy."

I let out a long groan, purposefully exaggerating it in hopes that she would take pity. She did not. Instead, she threw the pillow on my face.

"Ow."

" Yeah yeah, now let's get going."

She grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the bed. Surprisingly I had regained most of my balance from before although I'm still a bit wobbly. Natasha led the way out into the corridor and I followed taking small steps. 

We soon made our way into a big common room. It was a lot fancier than anything I was used to. The walls were painted white with one of the walls painted a deep shade of red. On one side there was a bar stacked to the brim with many fancy alcohols. The rest of the room was filled with pristine white furniture. At the current moment, people were occupying that furniture, who I could only assume was ' The Avengers' that Natasha had mentioned yesterday.

As soon as we entered the room all eyes turned to us. The chatter that had once filled the room died down leaving us in silence. Great.

It didn't last long though as Natasha spoke up.

" This is Skye, she is one of the Kid's we rescued the other day."

I gave a small wave before looking away. I'm going, to be honest, social interaction is not my strong suit. I'm always scared I'll say something or do something wrong and get judged for it. Plus I feel like everyone hates me because of my powers so let's see how long it takes before the avengers see me as nothing more than a monster.

They all uttered small greetings before Natasha continued.

" You already know Wanda a bit as she was the one who healed you."

I looked in the direction that Natasha was motioning. Ah, it's magic hands. Sitting next to her was an older man with dirty blond hair.

" Next to her is Clint, he's our archer and team idiot."

" Hey, no fair." He complained.

" On the other sofa, we have Bucky, Sam, and Steve. I guess you could say they are the brawn"

I looked across. There sat three men. The first had long brown hair and a metal arm. The next was a brown man who seemed very amused with something he just said. To his right was another blond man. He seemed to be frowning at whatever the other guy had said.

" And lastly we have Tony, bruce, and Rhodey. All you need to know about them is they are smart. There is also Thor and Loki but who knows where they are."

" I'm more than smart but don't worry Skye I'll show you my power later." Tony piped in.

Could I go now? They all seem lovely but I have other things to worry about, like my wings. I looked up at Natasha hoping she would catch on to my discomfort. She seemed to be good at picking up emotions. She looked at me and smirked.

She leaned over and whispered into my ear. " Don't worry they make everyone uneasy at first."

So that's a no on leaving. Great.

" Come sit," Tony said. " I think we would all like to get to know you better after all we have done that with every child we rescued the other day." 

I took a seat on the free seat and Natasha sat down next to Clint. Now this feels even more intimidating. It's like I'm here for a job interview.

" First, are there any questions you have for us? " Steve said.

I thought about it for a minute before saying, " What exactly do you guys do?"

" Great question. We are the Earth's greatest defenders."

Well, that doesn't really bring much clarity but whatever, I'm trying to end this as soon as possible."

Clint was the next to speak.

" So Skye, how old are you?"

" 16."

" What can you do?" Bucky added.

" What do you mean?"

" What are your powers if you have any."

"Oh, where do I start. Ummm, let's see I have the ability to teleport. "

" Are there any limitations to it?" Natasha pitched in.

" The only limitation is I have to know where I'm teleporting to. I don't have to have been there but I need something like coordinates or a picture. If I know a place well enough then I can just visualize it.

" Anything else you got, kid?" Tony questioned.

" I have quite a few powers. I can talk to animals, which I feel doesn't really need explaining. I'm also pyrokinetic, meaning I can create and control flames."

" I'm pretty sure we know what that means," Tony said.

Unbenoist to me Natasha shot Tony a nasty look.

" Right right, sorry. I can also shapeshift into any human I have seen, like teleportation, I don't have to have seen them to transform I just need a photo, provided that it is high quality. Along with that, I can use mind control on people, making them obey my every wish."

" Oh, and I almost forgot but I can also heal myself and others, along with enhanced strength and durability. I can take attacks that normal people would be very injured or killed by. My fight the other day was an exception as I had to turn my powers off because of the rules."

I left out the fact that I can also turn people to dust with molecular combustion. What they don't know can't hurt them. Plus it's a power I tend to stay away from as it only brings trouble.

" That's quite the repertoire you have kid. I can only be jealous." Steve said.

" How do those powers correlate with each other though, they seem very random," Clint said confused.

" The only thing I can think of is that they are often connected to Demons," Bruce said looking at me.

My breath hitched in my throat. Crap. How did they figure that out so quickly? Natasha said they were smart but I didn't think she meant this smart. Normally it takes people at least a week to see the connection.

All eyes were on me now, waiting for me to say something in response. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sam.

" You are human, right."

I nodded before bringing my eyes up to meet theirs.

" I am human, it's just my powers come very close to those that demons have, but I can assure you I'm not bad."

" It wouldn't matter much to us if you were a demon kid, as long as you have the same intentions as us then that's good enough," Natasha said locking eyes with me.

I felt the tightness in my chest loosen and I took a deep breath.

" Now shall we go to the training room to see your offensive abilities?" Tony spoke.

They all got up, with me trailing at the back, this is all going very fast, isn't it? Natasha hung back and walked beside me before saying.

" Come to think of it didn't you have wings before?"

I looked at her before quickly looking away. I nodded slowly.

" As you probably saw they were ripped from my body."

She didn't say anything else and left us to walk in silence. Why is it always silent?


	4. Skill assessment

" Ok, all that's going to happen is we will spar so that I can assess your abilities, with no powers, after that you will spar with Wanda so we can assess how well you can control your powers."

It was just me and Natasha standing on the padded floor of the training room. She stood directly opposite me waiting for my response. The other avengers stood quietly at the side of the room waiting for the fight to commence.

" Got it," I said in reply.

"Good."

Without warning, Natasha lunged at me sending a kick towards my side. I only just managed to block with my hands, though already she was about to punch me directly in the face. I ducked and moved to behind her, hoping that it would give me a second to think.

She's fast. I don't know what I was expecting but I thought she would be slower and less agile. Come on brain think.

Before I knew it she was in front of me sending a kick towards my head. I dipped down and in return swung my leg at her ankles. She jumped a second too late causing her to trip. Damn, she's still standing.

I ran forward trying to land a kick on her side but she caught my foot.

She smirked, " Too slow."

I could only return the smile.

"Thanks for falling into my trap, it makes my job a whole lot easier."

I pushed all my weight onto the leg she is holding and kick off the ground with the other. I then wrap my free leg around her neck and throw my body weight towards the ground. The momentum brought me and her to the floor. I squeezed my leg that was wrapped around her neck.

She squirmed but there was no way I was letting go. After a couple of seconds, she tapped out, seemingly happy with the results. She stood up and extended her hand to me.

" That was unexpected, well done."

I took her hand and stood up, laughing a little. 

" Your expression was priceless."

She punched my arm playfully, " Yeah yeah, next time I'll be the winner."

" We'll see."

The rest of the Avengers wandered over to us.

" I don't think I've ever seen anyone take Natasha down that quick before, I'm impressed," Tony said.

" I can still beat your ass Tony so watch your mouth."

He held his arms up in surrender, which everyone laughed at a little.

" You're up against me next, are you ready." Wanda pitched in.

" Born ready."

" You know, you got humor kid, I like it," Tony added as he and the others walked back to where they had been standing previously.

" Unlike Natasha, I'll give you a bit of a warning before I attack."

I nod. I lifted my hand to my heart and threw back my head taking a long deep breath in. I slowly released it feeling less nervous and more focused.

" Okay, here I come."

Wanda's hands glowed red as she lifted me with her powers. So she has multiple powers. She flung me towards her and touched my head. Everything went blank for a minute before I woke up on the floor of an all familiar house. How am I here? Is this Wanda's power? Are these my memories?

I stood up taking in my surroundings, yep this is definitely my childhood home. Ah, such fond happy memories, not. The sound of the Rugby could be heard in the distance. That will be Dad. 

I trailed my feet to the backroom or the place my dad called his ' Man Cave.' And there he is, sitting back enjoying a beer as he usually did. I wonder how far back this is. I wonder how old I am? 

I wonder to the back of the house and out of the backdoor. There stood my mum putting the washing out. She was always a clean woman, always making sure the house was as clean as possible. 

I looked over her shoulder and saw something that caused a lump to form in my throat. Dread filled my entire body. The shed. When they found out I had powers they converted the shed into somewhere to keep me like I was an animal. 

I walked over to it and rest my hand on the doorknob. I take a deep breath. Nothing can hurt you, this is just a dream I think. I turn my hand and push the door open.

Lying there in a cage was a younger, frail me. I couldn't have been older than 7. This must be around the time they stopped with the exorcisms and changed to starvation and beatings. Not that those worked either.

My eyes scanned the rest of the room. It was like I stopped breathing. My whole body became sweaty and my legs buckled beneath me. I can't take this. I can't relive this. Not again. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched at my chest. I tried to take a deep breath but was met with a sharp pain. Fuck. Come on, just breathe. Go back to reality, it's not that hard. Do it.

I shot my eyes open. Thank God, I'm back in reality. Wanda hung over me with worried eyes. I released fire from my body and teleported to the other side of the mat. My breathing was rough and unsteady but we are still in the middle of a fight and it's too late to back out.

" I think we should stop, I went too far," Wanda said in a stern voice.

" No, I can still fight." I panted out.

Wanda looked to the others for backup, but they signaled to continue.

I ran at her with fire ignited on my left hand. She lept back narrowly missing being hit. I teleported behind her and landed a kick to her abdomen. She fell hitting the ground. She clutched at her side. Shit, I might have used a bit too much strength.

" That enough." Natasha cut in.

I stepped back, leaving Natasha to check on Wanda.

My breathing won't go back to normal and this tight feeling in my chest won't leave either.

" Skye, come with me, I think it's time to show you your room."

I nodded before following her out of the room. We hadn't walked very far before she turned around. She leaned against the wall and said.

" Take a moment to catch your breath, you look like you need it."

Just like before, I clutched my chest and threw my head back before taking in multiple steady breaths. When the tightness left I lowered my head and nodded at Natasha to signal that I'm good now.

She began walking again only stopping when we got to the last door in the hallway.

"You'll be sharing the room with the other kids for now, until we sort out what we are doing with each of you."

" What do you mean by that," I said looking curiously up at her. Of course, I know what she means, it's not like we can all stay here, it would be too much responsibility for the Avengers.

" I can tell you know by the way, but to add a little more detail we are keeping two of you to train up."

I nodded once again.

Natasha opened the door to the room. Inside were nine teens sitting around a TV like it's the most amazing thing ever, though I guess most of them haven't seen a TV before. They were all about my age, some of them may be a bit older and a couple a bit younger.

" Everyone this is Skye, She'll be joining you from now on."

I reluctantly stood in the doorway, waiting for anyone else to make a move. Natasha half nudged me half shoved me into the room before saying.

" I'll be back when dinner is ready, until then take some time to get to know everyone, Skye."

I looked back at her pleadingly but she was already gone.

I turned back around to face the people before me. I gave a small wave before spotting the vacant bed in the corner. I didn't have anything to put down so I just lay on the bed hoping Natasha would return soon, although it's not like I want to face the Avengers. God, I probably looked like I was crazy when I fought Wanda. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the world.

" Hey you, you're being a bit rude are you not." A boy's voice spoke.

I opened my eyes and sat up. They were all staring at me. 

" I'm Adrian, I already know who you are but I'd like to get to know you better instead of just your name."

He has mousey brown hair and hazel eyes with freckles dotted across his nose. He looks about 16.

"How about we start with our introductions to make you more comfortable," A girl with blonde hair said." I'm Orla and I'm 17."

A boy who looked very similar to Orla was next to speak.  
" I'm Oliver and as you can probably tell I'm Orla's twin brother."

" Me next, I'm Avery. I'm the youngest of the bunch, I'm only 14."

The boy next to Avery spoke up.

" My name is Carter and I'm 15, nice to meet you."

The next boy along spoke.

" I'm Ezra, I'm Oldest and I'm 18."

" Oh isn't Ezra handsome, anyway I'm Willow, 17, I hope we get along well."

" Willow stop hitting on the Poor Boy, I'm Quinn. I'm 16."

The only one who hadn't spoken was the boy at the back.

Adrian nudged him and said. " Come on dude introduce yourself."

The boy looked at me. " Luca, 16."

"Man, what kind of introduction is that ." Oliver joked.

" Now it's your turn," Avery said in a cheerful tone.

They are way too happy after what they were put through.

I didn't even speak. I just lay my head back on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes the room was dark and deserted. Good, now I don't have to speak to anyone. I slipped my feet off the side of the bed and waddled sleepily to the bathroom. Since everyone is gone I should shower now before they get back.

I made sure to lock the door before slipping my clothes off. I turned the shower on and stood in front of the mirror. Oddly, I thought coming here would make me feel better and become healthier but all it's seemed to do it make me feel completely shitty. I look shitty as well. I let out a sigh and run my hands under the showerhead to check the temperature.

Good, that's warm enough. I stepped into the shower closing the door behind me. I stepped under the steady stream of water letting it soak my body. I think this was just what I needed.

When I came out of the shower the room was still empty. The rumble from my stomach filled the room. I guess I'm hungry, where is the kitchen? I opened the door and began walking down the corridor. 

I eventually found myself in the kitchen, but much to my dismay it was already filled with literally everyone. Laughter was heard all around and the pleasant conversation was being had. Yeah, I can just come back later. I turned to leave but a booming voice stopped me.

" You there, midguardian, I don't think we have met yet." The voice spoke to me.

I turned back around. This large blonde man was standing right in front of me. I craned my neck to look at him.

"Hello, I'm Thor God of Thunder. And you are?" He cheered.

" I'm Skye."

"Nice to meet you, Skye," He said patting my back roughly." Come indulge in this magnificent Earth food called Pizza with me."

I was going to say no but he had already begun dragging me to the empty seat between Luca and Natasha.

A piece of 'Pizza' was put in front of me by Steve. What is this?

" Eat up I'm sure you're hungry after the exercise you did today."

I stared at it. Why is it triangular? It looks odd. Is this really what people eat?

I heard Natasha quietly laugh from beside me.

" You've never had pizza before have you."

I ignored her. I'm not really in the talking mood.

I picked it up and took a bite out of the end. This is good. I practically inhaled the Pizza and Steve gave me another piece.

After 5 pieces I had had enough and snuck off back to my room.

"What's up with you?"

Great, Of course, Natasha noticed.

" I don't know what you are talking about," I said not bothering to turn around.

" Oh nice of you to talk. You've been silent since your fight with Wanda. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to have to speak about it at some point."

"Not necessarily."

I could hear her coming closer until she was just behind me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

" Look I can tell that this is out of your comfort zone if I could do something to help I would but we have been told to not choose favorites. I'm sure your life hasn't been the easiest so when you are ready to talk about it I'll be here, okay."

I nodded.

"Now get some sleep, we have a group training session at 5 am sharp so be ready. There are clothes for you on your bed."

Then she walked off leaving me to stand in the corridor by myself.


	5. Wings

I could feel the sharp pain lingering in my back as I slept, although I didn't think much of it. That was until the pain began to worsen.

I sat up in my bed. Why is this happening? I reached my arms around to my back and felt a warm liquid to cover my fingers. Am I bleeding? You have got to be kidding me.

I rushed to the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone. I hit the light switch, momentarily blinded by the sudden light hitting my eyes. My shirt covered in blood clung to my body.

I carefully removed the top and stood wearing only my pajama bottoms and a bra. My body was splattered in the red liquid pouring from my back. I turned slightly to examine the damage, but I couldn't see it. What time was it anyway? 

I peeked out of the door to look at the clock. Shit, it's 4. We have a training session in an hour, which means people are going to be up soon. How am I going to clean this mess up that quickly? I could hear someone knocking on the bedroom door. Why is Natasha here so early? I'm going to have to stop her before she sees my situation.

I slip out of the bathroom and stand ready to open the door. I position my body so that the only visible thing is my head. I slowly pry the door open.

" Morning." I croak out.

" I just came to wake everyone up so that they are ready for training."

"It's only 4, they don't have to be up for at least half an hour."

" It's better to be early."

"But sleep is important."

" If sleep is so important why are you awake."

" No reason in particular."

If I don't end this quickly she might barge in.

" I'll wake them up at half-past 4, is that okay?"

She hummed in agreement. I waited for her to get out of sight before closing the door and rushing back to the bathroom. The pain was intensifying. I leaned on the sink for support. Why is my back bleeding? I reached my arm around for the second time and felt around. That's when I felt two large slits near my shoulder blades. Are my wings growing back?

Just then a sharp pang of pain spread through my back causing me to double over. I put my free hand over my mouth to muffle my cry. I didn't think wings growing in was this painful. It wasn't like this the first time that's for sure.

The noise hadn't registered in my brain at first, but I heard the door creak open. My eyes widened. I fucking forgot to lock the door. How stupid am I? They are going to tattle to Natasha I just know it.

Luckily Luca walked in. Out of everyone, he was probably the most chill so I should be safe. Our eyes connected and for a moment neither of us did anything.

" Do you need help?" He said breaking the silence.

I shook my head. It's probably better I don't involve him in this. He looked at me for a little longer before leaving. I let out a loud sigh.

I straightened myself up. Okay, first I should probably stop the bleeding. I shuffled around in the cupboards searching for anything to help. I came across a medkit and quickly snatched it up. I pulled the sterilizer out to clean my wound. Great, I can't reach that far. I stood there struggling for a couple of minutes before Luca walked back in.

Without saying a word he took the bottle from my hands and began applying the liquid. I was about to protest but knew better, this is something I can't do by myself. 

After he was finished cleaning my wounds he grabbed the gauze and began dabbing up the blood. He was surprisingly gentle and kept checking to make sure I was okay.

" Is there meant to be things in your back?" He questioned.

" Yeah those are my wings, don't worry about it."

He didn't say anything more and instead went back to cleaning me up.  
I could feel my wings pushing through more and warned him to step back. He obliged. 

I have a feeling this is going to be the most painful part. My wings began inching themselves out. Slowly but surely more of them could be seen, although instead of the pure black they usually were they are tainted in red.

They kept pushing until they were fully out. I had been right though, that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick. Tears had even begun to rise in my eyes.  
Luca just stood there in surprise unable to move.

"I'm going to wash all of the blood off now, so if you would be so kind to leave the room that would be great."

" Oh, y-yeah no problem. Sorry." He spluttered out, clearly a bit embarrassed.

" I should be thanking you, you were really helpful," I said closing the door behind him.

I looked down at the blood-splattered floor and sighed. Guess I should clean that first. I grabbed the mop in the tiny closet situated in the corner and began to clean the floor.

Once I was done with that I wasted no time in stripping my clothes off and jumping into the warm shower. I let the hot water wash off all of the dried blood that covered my body. I made sure to be quick as the others will be awake soon.

When I stepped out of the shower I realized I didn't bring my clean clothes with me. I cracked the bathroom door open and scanned the room for Luca. I spotted him and quickly whispered.

" Oi, can you bring me my clothes, they are on the table next to my bed."

He got up off of the seat he was sitting on and sauntered over to my bed. Picking up the clothes he made his way back to the bathroom and held them out to me.

" Thanks."

He nodded and turned back around to go back to whatever he was doing previously.

I closed the bathroom door once more and quickly pulled the clothes on. Crap, I'm going to have to cut holes for my wings. I grabbed the pair of hair scissors and messily cut two slits in the back of the shirt. I pulled my wings through making sure it felt comfortable. There, that's perfect.

I walked out into the bedroom and scanned the sleeping forms. Shit, what about the blood on my bed. Before I could walk over there, Natasha walked into the room. Oh, I'm so done for now.

" I came to wake everyone."

" I said I would do that."

" Yeah well, I came anyway."

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Natasha began waking up each kid gradually getting closer to my bed.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Luca trying to get my attention. I looked over at him. He motioned to come closer. I dragged my feet over to him and leaned down.

" I took care of your bedsheets," he whispered into my ear.

I was shocked, he just saved my ass.

" I'll have to pay back the favor at some point."

He smiled up at me. I think that's the first time I've seen him smile.

"Skye, I want you to come with me," Natasha said sternly.

"Now?"

"Yes now, let's go."

I quickly followed after her. We walked to the training room and went inside. When we got to the fighting mats she turned around and sat down. She motioned for me to do the same.

" When did your wings come back?" She asked.

" Last night." 

She looked at me expecting an explanation but all I did was shrug my shoulders.

" How are you?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Now was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"There is more."

I stared at her.

" I did some digging into your past and family. I thought I should let you know that two years ago your parents passed away in a car crash."

I hadn't meant to but a laugh escaped my lips.

" So?"

"They were your parents, don't you feel upset?"

"Upset? Never, the pieces of shit got what was coming to them. I haven't considered them as parents since I was four years old. I can only wish that it was painful and long."

" Skye!"

" What? All they were, were abusive scum that should have been trodden on long ago. The world is a better place without them that's for sure."

Natasha only looked at me with a weird expression. You could see there was a lot on her mind, but before she could express her concern the others walked in along with the Avengers.

" I hope you don't mind but we decided to sit in and watch if that's okay with you."

Natasha stood up and I followed suit.

" That's fine."

" Okay everyone line up," Natasha said." I'm going to pair you off with people with similar skill levels."

" Here are the pairs: Adrian and Oliver, Avery and Carter, Willow and Orla, Quinn and Luca, and Ezra and Skye. Okay now find space and begin sparing, this is to see who is the best and who is the worst so I can train you accordingly."

" Who is the strongest pair?" Avery asked.

"That's obvious is it not, it's Ezra and Skye." Quinn pitched in.

" Quinn is correct, although it doesn't matter that much."

Ezra had already begun splitting off and finding a suitable space. I followed after him.

When everyone had found space we all got into fighting stances.  
Natasha was about to blow the whistle when Willow cried out.

" Aren't Skye's wings unfair, they probably give her more power. You should make her take them off so it's fair. She whined.

This bitch. She's only saying that because she has it hot for Ezra.

" I'm sure they don't but Skye can't take them off, they are attached to her body."

Willow began to get huffy and declared she wouldn't fight till I 'took' them off.

" It's fine Natasha, I can retract them."

I hadn't mentioned this earlier but my powers allow me to retract my wings. I have only ever done it once. I prefer not to as my wings give me protection from attacks so they are useful to keep out.

Once I had retracted my wings, Willow seemed content so we continued from where we were. 

I got ready in a low fighting stance. From the look of Ezra, he tends to use his fists more as that's where more of his power is.

The whistle blew and Ezra lunged at me. He threw his left fist. I caught it and flipped his arm. I threw my weight upwards and wrapped both my legs around his neck, using the momentum to bring us both to the ground. I held him there tightening my legs to hold him in place.

" Okay, that's enough." I heard Natasha say.

I released him from my grip and slowly stood up. Every pair of eyes in the room were on me.

" I remember when Natasha did a very similar thing to Happy." Tony chuckled

Natasha walked up in front of me with a quizzical look on her face.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"The fighting ring?" 

Is she seriously asking me that?

"What was the name of your teacher?"

"Umm, what was it again. I think it was Madame B, Why?"

Natasha's eyes widened.

" The red room." That was all she muttered before leaving the room.

I stood there confused, looking at the Avengers for some help but they all looked just as confused as me. What does Natasha mean by the red room?


	6. The Red Room

The training room was silent. What did Natasha mean? My body slowly started to move on its own and I soon found myself chasing after Natasha?

Which way did she go? I ran through the corridors checking every room as I went. I stopped outside of her bedroom. I walked up to the door and knocked.

A few seconds had passed and nobody answered so I began to walk back to the training room. I had only taken a few steps before I heard the door open.

"Need something." Natasha's voice said.

" I came for answers," I said turning around to face her.

She seemed to be considering her options before responding with a simple,

" Not right now."

She turned back into her room and shut the door. Well, that went perfectly, I feel like I know exactly what's going on now. I sighed. I picked my feet up and began traipsing back to the others. 

When I opened the door to the training room they were all sitting laughing on the floor. Wanda beckoned me over. God, I don't want to be here. Why can't they let me be?

I sat on the floor next to Wanda hoping I wouldn't be included. Almost as soon as I sat down Steve turned to me.

" We were just talking about funny experiences we have had, got one to tell us?"

Oh yeah because my life has been hilarious. I'm scared to tell them my funny stories as they might just die of laughter, not.

" Um, not really."

" Oh come on kid, you must have a funny story somewhere." Tony chirped.

Maybe I should just lie. I mean they don't seem the type of people to doubt something like that. Yeah, that's probably the best idea.

" I mean, one time when I was little the family dog was running around in the garden. We were having a family get together so everyone was gathered in the garden catching up. My dog was very excited and ended up running into the back of my Uncle's legs, tripping him up. Everyone started to laugh hysterically, and my dog ended up getting extra food for making the day that much better."

That is a horrible lie, they are never going to believe that. 

My ears were met with laughter.

" That's great." Clint giggled.

Thank you Jesus for saving my ass.

After that, I was pretty much left alone so I began to zone out. Who is this ' red room' and why do they seem to make Natasha so upset. If Madame B is from the red room I can get where Natasha is coming from.

That woman was relentless. We trained for at least 14 hours a day. The training would switch out each day. On the first, we would do combat training, where I would go up against these massive men. It was just me getting pummeled each time for months. But eventually, I began to get the hang of combat and I could hold my own, that's basically where my strength comes from, as well as my powers. 

The next day would be ballet. She would make me dance to the point where my toes were bleeding, and she didn't stop there. I had to continue dancing until she was happy with my day's work. By the end of those days, my feet would be so destroyed that even my faster regeneration couldn't help. I had to use my healing powers on them so that I could walk.

The third day consisted of weapons training. I would train with guns, knives, spears, a bow and arrow. You name it, they made me train with it. Randomly, just to spice it up a bit, they would put real people in instead of the usual training dummies to test my loyalty and resolve. I must have killed at least 5 or 6 people for her, but it was kill or get killed

After each day I was broken. It was like they were destroying me to build me back up again and fix me. To remodel me. And I think they almost succeeded. If I had gone one more day in that place I think I would have finally shattered, never to go back to the way I was before. I guess I have the Avengers to thank for that.

I'm not going to get any answers by revisiting horrible old memories. I sighed and tuned back into the conversation before me. I think they are talking about food but honestly I don't care.

" Okay, your point is invalid, Ice cream is the best dessert and any other answer is wrong," Clint said very seriously.

" Nobody is disagreeing Clint, you are arguing with nobody," Tony said annoyed.

"Oh. right." Clint spoke, realizing his mistake.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natasha walk into the room and sit down in the circle. I turned my attention to her. She seems calmer than earlier. 

She turned to meet my gaze before sticking her middle finger up at me, smiling a little. I rolled my eyes back at her, at least she's in good spirits.

We all sat there talking for hours. Well, I didn't contribute much but it was nice to just sit there and listen. The only reason we stopped is that everyone was getting hungry so Tony had gone off to order food. We had then all kid of just dispersed after that.

I decided to go back to my room and have a nap, I wasn't hungry and didn't feel like making awkward small talk with someone. I clambered into bed and pulled the bed covers up to my ears. I was just drifting off when someone came into the room and ruined the concentration I had. 

They walked over to my bed and sat on the edge.

" I know you aren't asleep, so don't even try to pretend," Natasha said whilst gently pulling the covers back from my face.

" I wasn't pretending, I was just about to fall asleep when you interrupted."

" Yeah yeah, Well now you have the lovely pleasure of joining me on the roof for a lovely chat."

" This just sounds like you are going to throw me off of the roof."

"That can be arranged."

" Perfect, then I will take one roof fall please."

Natasha laughed.

"Come on, up you get." She grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

I purposely fell limp so she would have to try harder to get me up. I have to say it made me smile doing this. Though it didn't seem to take her much effort to get me to my feet.

She began walking away expecting me to follow. I sighed. I guess I have no choice in the matter.

It was nice up on the roof. It was a beautiful day and the sun was out. Natasha walked up to the edge and sat with her legs dangling over the side, patting the bit next to her for me. I sat and lay my back down on the cold surface.

" What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

" I'm going to cut straight to the point, The red room."

Ah. I have a feeling this conversation is going to be the opposite of how the day is.

" The red room is a top-secret soviet brainwashing and training program, also known as the Black Widow program. They would take young women and turn them into the world's deadliest and most elite assassins. The training program was rough, we were put through strenuous daily training, including hand to hand combat training, acrobatics, weapons training, and tactical skills. Occasionally two girls were chosen to violently spar against each other; weakness is not tolerated and the loser is killed by their opponent. We also had intense ballet training. Weakness was not wanted there and the weak were taken out. This was all overseen by Madame B. "

She looked at me.

" You said you were trained by Madame B, did you experience anything like what they did in the red room."

I looked in her eyes, it was like they were screaming for me to say no.

All I did was nod, everything Natasha had talked about was the same as I had experienced.

She sighed.

" I thought so. The red room is a part of my life I don't like thinking about but I feel like it is something nobody else should have to experience, so I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, my life was fucked up long before that."

" You said your parents were abusive, do you want to talk about it?"

" I mean since we are sharing our nice little fucked up experiences I guess I can join in," I said smirking.

Natasha didn't seem to find it as funny and pushed me a little.

" Oi, watch it will you, I was only joking about wanting to be thrown off of the room."

She rolled her eyes.

" I'll push you off for real if you don't get talking."

I held my hands up in surrender. I turned my gaze to the scenery in front of me. I didn't want to face Natasha when talking about this because she can probably see right through my walls and see my true emotions. I guess you can't hide the trauma from everyone.

" When I was five my powers started developing. The first thing was my wings," I said finally letting my wings out again. " They were just as black as they are now. My family was very Christian, so black wings were always associated with devils, this was when things started going south. When my wings first grew in they were horrified and brought priest after priest in to perform exorcisms. They thought I was possessed, but of course, these exorcisms didn't work and my powers only began to grown. After my wings, the rest of my powers showed. I can remember being in my back garden playing, I had tripped and fell. This caused me to accidentally activate one of my powers, arguably the darkest of them all. It's called molecular combustion, I can turn people to dust. Anyways, that fateful day I accidentally set it off and turned the neighbor to dust. My parents were a mixture of horrified and scared. That was the final straw. After that, they converted the shed into my holding place and locked me away there."

" Each day I was beaten. This included being whipped, punched, kicked but mainly cut and burnt. They left scars all over my body. And to top all that off they would starve me, all to get that cute little daughter they used to have. After five years they gave up and threw me out onto the streets of New York. I wandered the streets for a little over two weeks before Garrett and the fighting ring found me. I don't know what they saw in a scrawny little kid scavenging for scraps but I'm glad they did or I would be dead. "

" But yeah that's my nice little family with all its shitty aspects," I said finally turning to face Natasha.

Her emotions were hard to read and I wasn't sure what to do next, so as any normal person would do I decided to play a little prank. My wings needed a good stretch anyway.

I stood up with my back to the ledge.

"Anyway, thanks for the delightful chat but I have a roof to fall off of, see ya."

Natasha's face contorted into one of horror as I fell back off the ledge. I let myself get close to the ground before flapping my wings and landing safely.

" Did you forget I have wings," I shouted up laughing.

" I hate you," Natasha shouted back.

I smiled and walked through the front door of the compound. So Natasha went through the same hell as me, good to know.


	7. Drawings and powers

Name: Ezra

Power: Shadow - allows him to merge with shadows of any size. This allows him to travel quickly and surprise his opponents.

Name: Adrian

Power: Bone generation - He is able to grow and manipulate bones anywhere on his body, allowing him to make weapons and even shields.

Name: Oliver

Power: Water manipulation - he can create and control water.

Name: Carter

Power: Body separation - He is able to detach and reattach limbs at will.

Name: Luca 

Power: Energy control - allows him to harness energy to attack, heal, and fly.

Transmutation spell - This allows him to transform an item into another item.

Name: Avery

Power: Mirror gateway - She can teleport from one location to another by walking through mirrors.

Name: Orla

Power: Earth manipulation - She can manipulate existing earth.

Name: Quinn

Power: Intangible - the ability to pass through solid objects.

Name: Willow

Power: conjuration - can summon or move items from one location to another.

This is Skye. I won't bother explaining her powers as I have been over them before :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you guys had a preference for the other character that stays with the Avengers. If you do I'd love it if you could comment. I have also considered the option of keeping them all so if you'd like that let me know.


	8. A Weird Night

I made my way to the kitchen in search of food. I opened the fridge and pulled out two slices of bread. I opened the cupboard and pulled out the peanut butter and jam to make myself a PB and J. 

When I had made my sandwich I sat down on the sofa to eat. As I began to tuck in Natasha walked into the room.

" It was nice of you to leave me on the roof alone."

"I thought you could get down by yourself," I said, my mouth still full of food.

" Then you dare to make yourself food and make none for me, you're walking on thin ice."

I stuck my middle finger up at her and continued eating.

" Sucks to suck," I said without thinking.

I instantly regretted letting those words leave my mouth. Natasha lunged at me and instinctively I jumped up. 

" You've done it now." She laughed.

I turned and began to run. I headed in the direction of the training room hoping that there would be someone in there to save me. 

I barged through the door and run to the nearest person I laid my eyes on which happened to be Steve. I hid behind his body as Natasha skidded into the room after me.

"You can't get me if I'm behind Steve, you'll protect me right Steve."

" Well, that depends on what you did," Steve replied hesitantly.

" She didn't make me a sandwich," Natasha said.

"Guess I can't help then Skye, That is a very serious crime."

Great, now I'm trapped in this room and Natasha is guarding the door.

"There is nowhere left to run, you are going to have to pay for your crimes."

"Never."

I teleported behind Natasha and gave her a little shove before running off in the opposite direction.

I could hear her let out a laugh before running after me.

"You'll never catch me alive," I shouted back.

I turned a corner and was met with a blockade. There stood Wanda and Clint.

" Sorry Skye, but we are going to have to stop you, Natasha's order," Clint said shrugging.

"It's cheating if you use other people," I complained.

" Says you who tried hiding behind Steve." Natasha retorted as she turned the corner, further blocking me in.

" That's. That's a fair point, but still."

" How about we make a deal then, no powers on either side. If you get caught, you pay for your crimes however I see fit. You have 30 minutes to escape, no going outside the compound."

" If I win no punishment and I get tomorrow off from training."

"Deal. Your time starts now." She said smirking.

I dashed at Wanda and skidded on the ground going underneath her legs. I sprung back up and continued running.

I managed to avoid anyone for 20 minutes, which was surprising as I had suspected Natasha had everyone on her side. I made my way to the roof. I doubt anyone would be up here seeing as it doesn't have many exit points so they would think it would be a dumb move on my part

I opened the door to the roof and stepped out into the sunlight.

"Nice of you to join us," Natasha spoke.

" You have got to be kidding me."

How wrong I was about the roof, I would have been better inside. I heard the door get locked behind me. I was completely surrounded.

" Sorry Skye, but it has to end this way." Oliver joked.

"Well, it was a good run." I laughed.

Is there any way I can win this? It's not like I can fly away, that's not allowed. I could jump but I would get hurt and that would ruin the fun. And there is only one door on the roof which is blocked off by Steve.

" Do you admit defeat?" Thor boomed.

I thought for a moment longer. If I jumped I bet you Wanda would catch me with her powers which would mean that Natasha broke the rules, which would allow me to win. If she doesn't catch me I can still fly, the only downside is that I would lose. But that would be better than getting hurt.

My only problem is that I have to get past them to get to the roof edge. My best bet is attacking someone with less offensive ability. Like Avery. It kind of feels means but I'm trying to win here.

I sprinted over to Avery and flipped over her. That was too easy. 

As I was nearing the edge, I felt someone slam into my side. We fell to the floor and they began to try to pin me down.

" I'm sorry about this but I don't want to get on Natasha's bad side," Luca whispered.

I struggled beneath him, trying to push him off me. I just had to shift his weight a bit and I would be free.

I continued to wiggle and finally found my chance to shove him away. It had only been slightly but his weight moved to the left. I used this to my advantage and put some distance between us. 

I scrambled to my feet and jumped off of the roof. The wind rushed past my ears as the ground got closer and closer. Come on Wanda, just catch me. 

I saw something flying through the air towards me, but it was the opposite of what I wanted. Tony caught me meters from the ground and flew back to the roof, plopping me down back in front of Natasha.

"God damn it," I shouted flopping onto the hard ground.

"Does that mean you surrender?" Natasha said smugly.

"Yes, I surrender," I said holding my hands up. There is nothing more I can do.

Natasha walked over to me and grabbed my hands pulling me up.

" So what is my punishment."

"You have to watch movies with us tonight." She said." Oh and make me a sandwich."

I laughed. " You made me run around for that."

" Yep, now sandwich time." She said pushing me in the direction of the door.

We wandered into the kitchen and I grabbed the stuff to make her a sandwich. The rest of the Avengers gathered in the living room to find a movie to watch.

I handed the sandwich to Natasha a smile painted on my face.

" Here you are, one PB and J ."

She laughed and bit into the sandwich.

" Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Hit me."

" Did you chase me around the compound to cheer me up after the chat we had on the roof?"

" And what if I did?"

"Then I would have to say thank you. I haven't really talked about my life to anyone, not that there was anyone to tell. At first, I didn't know how to feel about opening up but I feel a bit better now that I've told you."

She took another bite out of her sandwich before looking at me.

" I don't talk about my past either but I agree, it's nice to have someone to confide in." She said. " Now if I'm not mistaken you owe me a movie." 

" Yeah yeah," I said walking in the direction of the empty sofa. 

Natasha sat next to me and we joined the conversation that was being had.

" What about 'Die hard', that's a good movie," Ezra said.

" I don't like that movie it's boring," Willow added.

" How about a comedy then, like ' The hangover'," Orla suggested.

" That's a bit old for Avery and Carter don't you think," Steve said.

"Not really, I think they have probably been through worse," I added in.

" What do you suggest then Skye," Sam asked.

" I like horror movies."

" I agree with Skye, a horror movie is the best pick." Natasha chimed.

" Anything but a horror movie," Avery said. " They give me nightmares."

"What about a Disney movie?" Bucky added." I've never seen one but they are meant to be for families right."

Not what I was expecting to come out of his mouth.

"Then it's decided. A Disney movie it shall be." Tony cheered.

" Which one though?" Quinn asked.

"How about ' The Incredibles'. " Wanda suggested.

" Yeah, I like that," Clint said.

Tony brought the movie up on the screen.

" If anyone needs the toilet go now or forever hold it in," Tony said.

We all stayed seated signaling to Tony to press play.

A good way into the film I yawned. I guess running around all day makes you tired. But if I fall asleep here it will just cause bother. I'll just have to wait it out.

Natasha seeing my tired form grabbed my shoulder and gave me a pinch.

" You can go to bed if you want. Your punishment has already been paid, so I won't hold it against you." She whispered.

" It's fine the movie only had like half an hour left, I'll survive," I whispered back.

She nodded and we both turned our attention back to the movie. I am pretty tired, but it's nice being here with everyone just relaxing. I'd like to savor the moment of peace whilst it lasts.

When the movie ended, everyone was looking pretty tired. It wasn't even that late. 

We all dragged ourselves off to our rooms. And I practically collapsed onto my bed.

It was quite in our shared room for only a minute before Quinn spoke.

" We won't be together much longer will we?"

" They can't keep all of us around," Willow said.

" Natasha told me they are keeping two of us around to train up," I added.

" I wonder who they will pick," Oliver said.

"It will probably be the strongest two," Orla mentioned.

" Not necessarily, I reckon they will choose us based on our ability to work with others, personality, powers, intelligence, ability to access situations, and then our strength," Luca stated.

" They will probably hold some sort of assessment soon. They will probably also choose based on our chemistry with each other," I commented.

" So you're out of the running Skye." Adrian joked.

" Haha."

" To be fair I think you are at the top of the list Skye. The Avengers seem to believe in your skill and Natasha seems to have taken a liking to you." Quinn added.

"Natasha is easy to get along with," I said.

" Maybe for you, to us she always comes across as cold and mean. It's hard to speak to her let alone have a conversation with her."

I guess I never thought about it. From the start me and Natasha kind of just clicked. I'll have to ask her about it.

" Skye, I have a question for you if you'll answer it," Adrian said quietly.

" Go for it."

" How many people have you killed?" He asked. " We have all confessed our numbers to each other but you haven't been around to ask."

The question took me by surprise and for a moment I forgot to breathe.

How many people have I killed? What if my number is higher by a lot? 

"Ummm, I've killed 20 people I think. "

" Oh wow." Ezra gasped.

" Is that a lot higher than you guys?"

" I think our highest was Luca with 10." Adrian piped in.

" I thought as much," I said sighing.

The room fell silent. I closed my eyes and let my head sink further into my pillow. Maybe I am a bad person. Destruction and death seem to follow me. They are always lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to pounce and ruin my life once more. It's probably better if the avengers don't pick me. They will be safer that way.


	9. The Final Test

I woke up drenched in sweat. It's been a while since my last nightmare but it was just as horrible.

I slip out of bed and head to the bathroom to change. I look at the clock. Jeez, 3 am. I think this is the earliest I have woken up from a nightmare. Putting on fresh clothes I head out of the bedroom into the empty corridor.

I mindlessly walk wondering where my body would take me. The kitchen? Good idea, let's eat our feelings away. I opened up the fridge and stared at its contents. Why is it all healthy? I just want some pie or cake. Maybe if I close it and open it again something good will appear.

Nope. Nothing new. You know you would think Stark would have invented something like that but clearly not. Sighing, I flop onto the sofa. I stared up at the ceiling. Talking about murder before bed didn't do great for my sleep. I was doing well blocking all that out as well. 

I heard footsteps approaching and sat up. Bucky walked into the room not noticing me at first. When he did however we made awkward eye contact for far too long before he looked away.

" Why are you up so early, or have you not slept yet?" He asked.

" I wasn't tired."

He hummed in agreement before turning and checking the cupboards for something to eat.

When he had found something he liked he came and sat across from me.

"Why are you awake?" I asked back.

" Nightmares." He answered.

"Oh, sorry I asked," I said lying back in my seat.

"Don't worry about it I've had them for years and they don't look like they are going anytime soon."

We sat there for a while before he got up to leave.

" See ya around, kid."

Then it was just me again. I closed my eyes hoping to get a little more sleep in.

I was awoken to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Oi, Skye get up we have shit to do today."

"God, are you always so naggy Natasha?" I said opening my eyes. " What time is it anyway?"

" Five ." 

" What is so important that you have to get me up at 5."

" Well to be fair we always have training at 5. This is different though, today you will go through a test ."

"I'm assuming that test is to see who stays."

"You would be correct, now get up we have to be at the training room now."

I hauled myself up following behind Natasha.

" Hey, Natasha. Can I call you Tash?"

"No."

"Good, I don't like that. Forget I said that."

We continued walking.

"What about the itsy bitsy spider?"

"No."

"Hmmm, what about red hair?"

"Skye."

"Yeah, that's dumb."

" Just call me Nat."

"That's no fun though, everyone calls you that. I'll have to think of a nickname for you."

"Does that mean I can call you by a nickname?"

" By all means go ahead, make it good though."

She laughed before opening the door to the training room.

"In you go little demon."

" Hey, I don't like that one."

"Fine, I'll think of something different." She chuckled leading me to the group gathered in the middle.

"Nice of you to join us, let me run you through what is going to happen. We are going to pair you up with an avenger and send you on a mission. It will be a small one but it should be enough to assess your ability. We have already made the pairs be warned we have paired you with someone you have had little interaction with to test you even more." Steve said.

" Anyways here are the pairs: Ezra and Natasha, Orla and Sam, Oliver and Steve, Willow and Thor, Quinn and Bruce, Adrian and Bucky, Luca and Rhodey, Carter and Wanda, Avery and Clint, and finally Skye and me," Tony said. " Any complaints can be taken to Nat."

Nobody spoke, if anyone had any complaints they were probably too scared to confront Nat.

" We will head out in one Quinjet and drop people off on the way, let's go," Steve commanded.

I hung at the back and slowly walked. This is going to get interesting.

We all pilled onto the jet and sat down, strapping in. 

We were in the air for 10 minutes before we slowed down and began to hover in place.

" First stop is us, Skye," Tony said standing up and walking towards the door.

" Don't we have to land first?" Willow questioned.

" Nope, they can both fly," Clint added.

I stood up and stretched my wings, standing next to Tony.

"Ready kid?" He asked.

" Of course."

He hit a button next to the door, opening it up. He flew out and waited for me outside.

I stood at the edge and looked over. It's been a while since I flew properly. I put my body weight forward allowing me to fall.

I dived down, the wind batting against my face. I plummeted towards the ground, feeling the adrenaline flow through me. I pulled up at the last second and proceeded to make my way back up to Tony.

"Impressive." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I laughed.

" See you later," Natasha yelled." Oh and Skye, don't do anything stupid and behave."

"Me. Do something stupid? Never.." I laughed.

Tony began flying away from the Jet and I began to follow. We were in the air for a very short time before landing in front of a small warehouse.

"Ok, here is what is about to go down. Inside of here is a small drug business and our job is to bring it down. It should be pretty simple. An in and out job so just listen to what I say and we will be fine. Got it?"

"Yep, I'll follow your lead."

Tony approached the door cautiously before busting through it. I heard his blasters go off and followed him through the doorway.

As soon as I was through however a net fell over my head causing me to become tangled. What in the world? I ignited my flames to burn the rope but nothing happened. It's not flammable? Always good to know.

If they know my powers they knew we were coming. This is bad.

"TONY. It's a trap!" I yelled.

"Fuck!" He yelled back.

I teleported from under the net, freeing myself. Men ran at me trying to restrain me. I threw fire at them, keeping them away from me. I teleported to a seemingly safe area and caught my breath

Although it seems I got myself stuck in yet another trap as handcuffs clamped around my wrists holding them in place. It was then that a man ran towards me, a syringe in hand.

He plunged it deep into my neck before I had a chance to react. I struggled against the drugs hold, slowly becoming more drowsy. I could see Tony fighting his own battle against quite a few men. This is all happening way too quickly. I should be able to do more but whatever is in that syringe is prohibiting my powers.

The cuffs unlocked and I dropped into the man's arms. He slung my arm over his shoulder and made his way outside. We were met with a Van and even more men. These men were heavily armored and looked like they meant business. I tried to call out to Tony but no sound came out of my mouth. I was thrown into the back of the van and the men clambered in after me. They closed the doors and I could feel the drug pulling me further into its hold. My eyes rolled back and everything turned black.

(Tony's POV)

By the time I had dealt with the criminals Skye was nowhere in sight. I ran out of the building scanning the area for any signs of struggle she might have put up.

"Friday, scan the area for Skye," I said flying up to get a better look.

I can't see anything abnormal. Come on Kid where are you? 

I flew around for hours searching for her. I came out empty-handed. There was no sign of her, not even Friday could detect her. 

I made my way back to the tower in defeat. It will be best if I get the whole team to search, besides she is probably far away by now so it will require more equipment

Shit, I fucked up. I promised Nat I would look after her and now look where I am. The kid has potential as well and it was already decided she was staying. 

I landed in front of the compound and walked in. I made my way back to the training room where we had agreed to meet afterward. When I got there I could hear the rest of the team chatting happily inside.

I pushed open the door and everyone looked around to where I was standing.

"That took you guys forever, was it because of your old frail body?" Clint laughed.

I didn't return the humor and instead walked over to the group.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

" I never thought I would live to see the day where Tony Stark apologized, especially over something as little as being late," Bruce added.

"That's not what I'm apologizing over."

Nat pushed past everyone and stood in front of me. Her body language already telling me she was angry.

"Where is Skye?" She questioned.

" There was an ambush, we were set up."

"Where is Skye?" She repeated sternly.

"They took her, I searched for hours but there was no sign of her. I don't even know who took her. Nat, I'm sorry."

I could see the anger boil up inside of her.

"The fuck do you mean they took her, was there nothing you could do to stop it."

"Like I said it was an ambush, I was held up fighting off men. I thought she could handle herself."

"Were there any clues to who took her?" She said in an all too calm tone.

"None that I could see."

"Get all your systems looking immediately." She said pushing past me and storming out of the room.

The others just stood there staring at me. Yeah, I fucked up big time.

(Natasha's POV)

I hurried out of the room and hurried to my bedroom.

Where could she be? Who took her? I made my way to my liquor cabinet and poured myself a drink.

How did they know they would be there? Who would have information on Skye? 

That's when it hit me. Madame B. I cursed under my breath. If I was correct, it's going to be almost impossible to find Skye straight away. It was the Red Rooms job to hide and boy are they good at it.

I took a sip from my glass. How could I let her fall back into their hands I was going to keep her safe. Make sure she never felt the same pain again and I've already failed.

I kicked my table, sending it flying. I headed out of my room, drink still in hand, to the hanger. The longer I wait ,the longer Skye is in danger, so it's best I leave as quickly as possible.

Waiting in front of the jet is Steve.

"Out of my way, nothing you are going to say will stop me."

"I'm not trying to stop you, I want to come with you. "

"Fine, as long as you don't get in my way.

"Yes, ma'am." He joked.

I sat down in the pilot's seat and started the Jet up. I opened the doors to the hanger and flew out. Please be okay. I don't know what I would do with myself if you aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for nicknames feel free to leave them in the comments


	10. Madame B

When I came to, I was strapped down on a metal chair. I shoogled my hands but the restraints stayed tight against my arms. 

Apart from me, the room was a dark gray and pretty empty within except for me and the chair. On the far side of the room was a large door that looked worn down and damaged.

The door creaked open revealing a stern-looking woman who I recognized as none other than Madame B. She walked over to me, her heels clicking with every step.

"Good to see you again, little demon."

"I can't say the same for you, hag."

"Always with the foul language I see."

I rolled my eyes. We never got on well, cause she is a bitch.

"Anyways I didn't bring you here to use language like that, you my little demon are going to become an amazing soldier."

"Yeah, not a chance, what makes you think this time is any different from the fighting ring."

" Well, I have some new friends who are going to make you perfect." She chuckled.

"Good luck with that, I bet your friends suck."

"Well, I'm sure you have heard of them before, probably from your Avenger friends." She said. "They go by the name Hydra."

"Never heard of them." I spat. "It's not like I knew the Avengers long enough to get them to tell me their deepest, darkest secrets."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Come in, it's time to start the procedure."

Around 10 men entered the room through the door and gathered around me.

"Now Skye, I'm going to explain what we are going to do okay. These men are going to wipe your memories and make you into an obedient little dog. If your good they might give you some more powers got it?"

I didn't have time to respond as a mouthguard was violently shoved into my mouth. My head was then pushed back into the head of the chair, and a metal cage was locked in place. More restraints were added to my arms and legs.

Everyone took a step back behind a control panel.

"Start." Madame B said in her cold voice.

At first, nothing happened before electricity began pumping into my body. This was quickly followed by an unimaginable amount of pain. I let out a scream which was muffled by the mouthguard. 

I fought against the pain, but it was becoming too much. I could feel my brain shutting off and then nothing. I passed out.

(A month later)

I stared up at the ceiling twiddling my knife between my fingers. 

"You're wanted by the higher-ups." The guard said. 

I sat up and walked to the door. He jammed the keys in and opened the cell. I followed behind him obediently. We stopped outside the office door. I knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in little demon." Madame B spoke.

I opened the door and stood before her.

"You have a new mission." She said handing me some files. " Read over these, you are getting sent out in 10."

I shifted through the files. A standard Hydra mission, assassinate the target, and get out of there. 

"Do you understand what you have to do?" 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, complete it or there will be punishment. And while you're out there it might be good to try out your new powers."

"Yes, ma'am," I said walking out of the room. I was guided to the loading bays and was brought into the back of one of the vans. Like usual it wasn't long before we set off.

I took the folder for my mission out and began reading it over. It looks like the target is surrounded by a lot of strong people so it won't be as simple as my previous missions. The target herself doesn't have any powers which is always a plus. She is skilled in martial arts and is good with weapons, they always are. What else? A traitor to the red room, yeah yeah boring. What's her name? I know it's in here somewhere. Yep, there it is. Natasha Romanoff looks like it's your unlucky day.

We set camp up in an abandoned motel just outside of New York. I started sheathing my weapons on their holders, making sure they are correctly placed and secure. The plan was for me to teleport in and snipe her from far away. It would avoid conflict from her friends and I could make an easy getaway. I loaded some ammo onto my belt. It's better to have more just in case.

I was handed the sniper and given the go-ahead on the mission. 

"Hail Hydra," I said as I teleported to the coordinates I was given. 

I landed on top of a tall building a couple of blocks away from where my target is supposed to be. I walked over to the edge and glanced down at the people below. I propped my gun up and knelt getting ready to find this Natasha. I guided the sight of the gun around trying to find her.

There. I stopped the gun and focused it to go straight through her head, nice and clean. The file seems to be wrong, the only ones around here are a bunch of teenagers. I moved my finger to the trigger. I pulled down releasing the bullet.

The bullet was going to connect but a large wall of earth was made in front, preventing it from completing the mission. So the kids have powers, great.

I went to reload my gun but was stopped when I was tackled to the ground by a man with a metal arm.

"Skye, I know this is scary but Hydra is bad, you need to come home." The man spoke softly.

The fuck does he think he is. I brought my hand and chopped him in the neck. He was caught off guard and began to cough. I used this to push him off of me and unsheath two of my daggers.

"Who the fuck is Skye ." I spat.

More people emerged from a portal that looks similar to a mirror. Natasha Romanoff was among them. Now that's what I call a bold move.

Looks like it's 1 against 19 ish. I don't know, it's not like I have the time to count right now.

"Kid we don't want to fight, we want to help." Said a man with a shield.

I didn't reply, guess I'm going to have to use my new powers after all. I stood there quietly assessing my options. It's hard to fight without knowing their powers. It makes it more dangerous.

I made the first move, teleporting behind Natasha and lunging at her with one of my knives. I was stopped by one of the teenagers, he had made a shield out of energy to prevent me from attacking. Not half bad.

Yet again walls were made of earth, this time encasing me in it. I can teleport, what is this going to do to stop me. I teleported back to my starting position only to be surrounded yet again. For fucks sake.

I teleported again this time to the ledge hoping they couldn't encase me here. Instead of being trapped, I was charged by another one of the teenagers. He body-slammed me off of the building, which took me by surprise. I fell a few feet before bringing my wings out and flying upwards.

You know I'm getting bored of this. I should try to end it quickly. I ignited my flames and set them towards the enemy. They were quickly put out by a guy with water manipulation though. God, do they have someone with everything.

They acted quickly after that and it seemed they all charged at once. I was first trapped yet again in the earth before an energy forcefield was put up around me. I tried to teleport but it would seem the forcefield prevents me from doing that. A woman in red walked towards me and touched my head.

Pictures played in my head, of someone who looked like me. I don't remember any of this. 

"Get the fuck out of my head," I shouted. " You're trying to fill my head with lies so get the fuck away from me."

"Those are the truth," Natasha spoke.

I wriggled underneath the earth's grasp. Time for those new powers. As I was about to use them, a bolt of lightning came down hitting me directly. I let out a wrangled cry.

"I'm sorry Lady Skye, but it seems the only way to get you to come with us is to make you unconscious."

"Like I would let you." I spat back

I activated my new powers and heated my body. The rock almost instantly became lava, freeing me from its grasp. I stood up and made my way up onto the ledge. Trying to take out my target now would only end in my capture.

I fell back letting myself topple over the edge. I let myself fall for a couple of seconds before teleporting back to the motel. The soldiers looked at me expectantly. I shook my head signaling that I had failed. 

The commander nodded and lead us all back into the van. Hydra will probably send someone else, as for me well I can expect some kind of punishment, great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye's new powers are control over the elements. This is why she was allowed to heat up her body as Hydra gave her more control over fire


	11. Punishment

The van pulled into the bay. The soldiers began to unload our equipment and I shuffled past them making my way to the exit. The commander followed behind me signaling that I was wanted. Yeah, I thought as much.

I made my way towards Madame B's office as I had done this morning. I hesitated outside of her door before tapping the door.

"Come in." Madame B said.

I pushed the door open and stood in front of her making direct eye contact.

"You failed. There is no room for failure at Hydra. You will be prosecuted before returning to your room." She said nothing more.

Three guards entered the room. Two stood by my sides whilst the third slapped a pair of handcuffs over my wrists. The men grabbed my arms and began leading me away.

I didn't protest. It would only lead to more trouble and right now I was too tired for that. They led me down multiple corridors before coming to a stop at an all to familiar door.

What followed failing a mission was never fun. It is something nobody should have to endure, but here I am for the third time, being strapped into this metal chair. 

It's not a great situation to be in, but it's one I forced on myself. Even though the target had stronger friends than I had been told, I still had the firepower to eliminate her. The thing is something was stopping me from following through. It was like an old memory popping up and you feel nostalgic and comfortable, just the memory wasn't something I remember. To be honest I don't think it was my memory at all. But every time I looked at Natasha Romanoff I felt safer and I just couldn't bring myself to kill her.

It was stupid of me to let that happen. I should have finished her off the moment I had the chance, now I have to endure hell. 

The men tightened the restraints and forced my head back into the metal cage. They inserted the mouth guard and stepped away. Resistance is futile at this point and there is nothing I can do. They stepped back to the control panel and flipped the switch. 

The electricity flooded through my body, filling it with unimaginable pain. I have taken many forms of punishment but I can tell you with absolute certainty that this is the worst.

My screams filled the bare room and tears threatened to spill over my face. My body felt like it was burning from the inside, melting every inch of my body.

Then it stopped. It always stops after a while but I know there is more to come. After granting me the power to control the elements, my body has created a greater resistance to this form of torture so they have become unsatisfied with it and now resort to different methods.

One of the men walked over and unclamped the metal surrounding my head. He then took the mouthguard out and retreated back to his previous spot.

The next man walked over, knife in hand.

" Bring your wings out." He spat in Russian.

I let out my wings. He isn't planning to do what I think he is right? He grabbed out of my wings and stretched it out. No. Anything but that. 

I shook my wing sending him flying a few feet away. The other men rushed towards me and pinned my wings down. The man got to his feet and sulked towards us. He made his way around behind me and traced over the root of my wings with his knife.

"This is going to bring me much pleasure." He said smirking.

He cut into my wing sawing back and forth. I take back what I said earlier, this is much more painful. It was like he was cutting off a limb. I could feel my blood trickling down my back and hitting the floor. The sound of the droplets making a pool of blood beneath me made me feel sick.

Yet again my screams filled the air. The pain was unbearable. I could feel him make his way through my first wing. I could hear his triumphant cheer as he dangled it in front of me.

He wasted no time in getting to the next one. It came as no surprise that it was just as painful. 

The pain became too much and I blacked out.

I awoke to myself choking on water. Did I just get waterboarded?

"Wakey wakey, aren't finished just yet."

How long was I out? It would seem long enough for him to get through the second one. Well, that's just fabulous.

He stalked over to me, lifting my chin with the tip of his knife.

" It's a shame really, you are quite beautiful but alas I'm going to have to scar your skin and I don't like women with imperfections."

" It's not like you're good looking anyways mate. I'd rather die than get anywhere near you." I retorted.

"You'll pay for that."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Shut up and get it over with."

He brought his hand to my cheek. 

"That was a weak slap." I spat.

He was getting frustrated. God, there is nothing better than annoying someone you hate. I probably shouldn't be making the situation worse but fuck it. Let them do their worse.

And boy did they. By the time they were done my body was littered with cuts. The floor was covered in my blood and I was struggling to stay conscious. 

Two men were releasing my restraints while the other stood guard nearby. As they were doing so the alarm rang through the building. A voice came through the speakers.

"We have intruders. All personnel attend to the matter." The message played on repeat.

The guards dropped me and ran out of the room. I was left to lie in my blood. This is nice. I love just sitting bleeding out in a room by myself. I rolled to be on my back and stared at the ceiling. 

I wonder who broke in. Do you think they could take me away from here, cause I am fed up with this hell hole. I sighed and slowly began propping myself up. My healing had kicked in so I should be fine soon enough. I used the chair to get to my feet and began stumbling towards the door.

I must look a right state. Hopefully, it might give me some pity points with the intruders, not that I like getting pity, but it might help. I made my way in the direction of the commotion, if they aren't going to find me, ill find them.

I can feel my body closing the gaps in my skin. If I had to say I'm probably about 50 percent healed. All the cuts are closed over, now I just need to replenish my blood. That's the part that takes the longest. 

I lurched through the corridors, the sounds of conflict getting louder in my ears. A hydra soldier flew through a wall landing with a thump in front of me. I think I might be close, just maybe. I looked through the wall to see a big green, something. You can't really call it a man, can you?

He stared at me, letting out a grunt. He lunged forward and grabbed me. Please don't, I have no energy for this. He stared at me for a second before throwing me across the room. 

I landed with a thud. Now that's a lot of damage.

"Ow, aren't you meant to be the good guy," I yelled at him.

He didn't even look in my direction before going after more hydra soldiers. I looked around the room, it's just the big green guy in here. It doesn't seem like he is going to be much help to me.

I'll give it to him though, he has taken out a big portion of hydras army. Good on him. I snuck out of the room careful that he didn't notice me and continued down the corridor.

Come on universe give me someone good, it can be anyone as long as they will get me out of here. This corridor seemed eerily quiet as I stumbled down it. I checked each room as I passed, they were all empty too. Where is everyone?

I turned a corner, slamming into someone. I fell back onto my ass. 

"Oi, watch where you're going," I muttered.

I looked up. Staring down at me was none other than my last target, Natasha Romanoff. Of all the people to break into Hydra why was it her? Do her and Hydra have some sort of beef going on?

She knelt down next to me, her face a mix of concern and relief.

"Skye, I know this is confusing and probably scary. I know you don't remember me. But I need you to trust me and come with me to safety. Hydra is." I cut her off.

"I know Hydra is bad so I am all for getting away from here."

"Well, that makes this a lot easier." She said.

She stood up and held her hand out to me.

"Let's get going then."

I grabbed her hand. In that moment it was like something inside me clicked. My mind began flooding with memories. I sat there frozen, letting go of her hand. Who am I? 

I grabbed my head with my hands. This is too much. I don't know what's right anymore. Tears spilled down my face. Why does the universe hate me?

"Skye." 

"Yeah." That's right. I'm Skye. That's my name. That's who I am. 

I removed my hands and stood up.

I looked at Natasha. She was getting ready to move again.

" Nat, I'm so sorry." I whimpered, tears still spilling from my face.

She looked back at me eyes wide. She took a step towards me before pulling me into a hug. I sunk into her arms. This is nice.

" You remember."

" Yeah, it's not like I had brain damage." I chuckled.

She pulled away and shoved my shoulder.

"Good to have you back."

We began walking down the corridor to where I assume the other avengers are. It felt like we were walking for ages before making our way outside. I could see the Quinjet in the distance.

We were the first ones there. I practically collapsed onto the floor. Even though I'm fully healed, I can't heal exhaustion. I closed my eyes and rested my arm on top of my head.

"Hey, Nat."

" Yeah kid."

"Did you ever come up with a nickname for me?"

"It's not like it was on the top of my list of things to do. I'm assuming you didn't come up with one for me."

" Well you know, the whole brainwashing thing made me forget I was supposed to think of one." I laughed." Don't worry though, I'll get on it as soon as possible."

Natasha just laughed before sinking into a seat near where I was lying down.

I heard the door open and the rest of the team board.

"Sorry, we are late, had to retrieve Banner before we could come back," Tony announced.

They all clambered in, taking their seats.

"Nice to see you again Skye," Steve said.

"Yeah, I know you all missed me immensely."

" Yeah kid we really missed your silence," Clint added.

"Ouch, my heart."

" It is good to have you back," Wanda said smiling at me.

" Although I'm not really sure I want to endure your movie picks again, I mean who enjoys watching horror movies." Quinn giggled.

"You guys are still around, didn't think they would keep you all." I shot back.

"Ooft, we'll never recover from that burn," Adrian said.

As we all began to settle in it got quiet for a while. It's nice to be in their company again. All that could be heard was the gently humming of the jet's engine.

The quiet was broken by Luca not long after.

"Skye, why are you on the floor?"

" It's comfortable. Plus I don't have the energy to sit, so here I am."

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Sitting doesn't require much energy." Sam laughed.

" Yeah well, I've been through a lot today."

" Yeah yeah kid. That or you're just lazy." Bucky added.

" You guys are idiots, you know that."

" We know, but now you are one of those idiots." Natasha chimed in.

"And you'll never escape us cause we are family now." Steve smiled.

I don't think I want to escape this. If I could I would stay with you all forever.


	12. Home at last

By the time we returned to the compound, it was already dark. My limbs felt heavy as I traipsed behind everyone, it had been one hell of a day.

“Some things have changed in the month you have been gone,” Tony announced. " Firstly, we have decided that all of you will stay. Each of you has a supervisor, everyone knows theirs except for you." He said turning to me.

"Natasha has been assigned to you, you will do as she says if you want to stay here, understand?"

"Yeah, I got it," I replied.

"Cool. Next, we are currently building you guys rooms but for the time being, you will be staying in your supervisor's room so they can keep an eye on you."

"And lastly, you are not to go on missions until you are assessed and deemed fit to go back into the field. This is for your safety as well as the safety of everyone else."

"I'm not some psycho you know." I retorted.

" We are well aware of that, it's more so that you don't have a mental breakdown," Natasha added as we walked through the front doors.

" On a different subject, I'm starving when is dinner." Clint groaned.

" We can order something in, what does everyone want," Steve spoke up.

"Pizza!" Almost everyone said in unison.

Whilst they were distracted with food, I snuck past them and headed for the roof. I need to clear my head. I made my way into the elevator and pressed the button for the roof.

When I stepped out the light breeze hit my face. I took a deep breath, welcoming the scenery. I can't say this is a bad place to be right now. I walked over to the edge. Sitting down I let my legs dangle over the edge, swaying a little

My head is so clouded with thoughts right now, it's hard to think. I just spent a month with Hydra, unable to do anything against them. I forgot everything I ever knew, the good and the bad. I even forgot who I am.

I did so many bad things in that month that it feels like it was a year, If I thought there was blood on my hands before then they just got a lot bloodier.

The pain I felt at Hydra was so much worse than everything I've ever felt, it makes my skin crawl. They remind me of my parents, how they weren't capable of love and how the whole experience is just something I want to forget.

I sighed and fell back onto the cold floor. There were no clouds in sight and the stars were visible. I've never really taken a minute and looked at the stars. It just makes you think about how insignificant we are. We are so tiny, like a grain of sand. Do we even matter? Probably not, there are most likely more advanced and capable life forms out there. Plus all humans do is cause destruction and damage. Would it even matter if I didn't exist anymore? Would anyone notice? Would anyone care?

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard the door to the roof open and out stepped Natasha.

" I thought I'd find you out here." She said.

She walked over and sat next to me. I didn't make eye contact and instead stared back at the stars, watching them glisten in the dark sky.

We stayed there in silence for a while. It felt nice. It felt comfortable. From the corner of my eye, I saw Natasha look over to me.

"Skye." She said softly.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

" I can tell by your face that you're stressed."

"So?"

"It's better to get it off your chest."

" Say's Natasha Romanoff, you never open up."

"That's different."

"It's not though."

She sighed.

" Will you at least come down and have some pizza, I'm sure you're tired and probably need to replenish your energy."

"I'm not hungry."

"Skye."

"Nat."

I finally looked Nat in the eyes. Concern was written all over her face. I feel bad now, I knew I shouldn't have looked at her. I sat up and shuffled closer to her before throwing my arms around her. She was stiff for a moment before closing her arms around me.

"I'm just so tired. I feel like this past month has been a struggle to stay alive. I did bad things, so many bad things that I can't get out of my head. I can't think straight. I kept thinking that they made me a monster, but now I'm wondering if all they did was bring out the real me."

Natasha hugged me tighter.

"You aren't a monster. You've been through things' nobody should, and you survived. No matter what you've done in the past, all that matters is what you do from now on and I know that you'll do great things."

"The world would be a better place without me, nobody would miss me. All I do is cause trouble."

" I would miss you, idiot. Plus if the kid I'm meant to be looking after dies that's going to get me in so much trouble, not to mention the mountain of paperwork I would have to fill out."

I pushed her away playfully whilst laughing.

"Oh boo hoo not paperwork."

She just laughed at me before standing up.

"Come on, it's pizza time."

" I told you I'm not hungry."

"And I'm ordering you to come and eat some food. You're not going to disobey your supervisor's orders are you, cause that would mean we would have to kick you out."

"That's a dirty move, Romanoff."

"Sometimes you got to play dirty." She said holding her hand out to me.

I sighed before grabbing it and standing up.

"I'll race you downstairs," I said.

"You are so on."

I started running, but not before creating a barrier of earth in front of Nat. Damn these powers come in handy, I should have been jealous of Orla and Oliver all this time.

"You'll pay for that."

I ran into the elevator, frantically pressing the button. The doors closed just in time, leaving Natasha on the other side. It's smooth sailing from here.

All of a sudden the elevator came to a stop. Did she really just break the elevator to stop me. Now, who's playing dirty. I teleported to where the elevator would have taken me. Not far now.

I ran in the direction of the kitchen, I could hear Nat's footsteps close behind me. The kitchen came into view and I sped up. Just as I was about to make it, Nat tackled me to the ground.

She bolted to the corner, smacking her hand on the top to prove that she won.

" Wow Romanoff, really playing dirty now aren't we."

"Says you, that block was mean. But it doesn't matter now, cause I've won."

"Yeah yeah."

"Umm, what were you guys doing?" Wanda asked.

"Racing," I replied.

"I won," Nat added.

"Only cause you cheated twice." I retorted.

"You cheated too." She laughed.

"Only once though."

" I don't think that makes it any better," Steve said.

"No, it does," I said.

"Sure it does," Nat said pushing my shoulder.

"Pizza is here," Tony yelled coming into the room with a lot of boxes of pizza.

"Yes, bring in the feast." Thor boomed.

We all sat down at the table. It was like feeding time at the zoo, a complete free for all. Everyone was just grabbing whatever they could. It was quite funny.

I wasn't making a move for any of the pizza, It's not like Nat could tell me off if everyone got there before me.

I was wrong, before I knew it Natasha had placed three slices on my plate and was staring me down. I laughed and picked up a slice, taking a bite. She continued to stare at me until I finished all three pieces, once I had she made a start on the food on her plate.

Everyone was chatting loudly. It's weird but I did miss this, it just feels right. I sat there watching everyone smile and laugh. It feels wrong to feel happy after everything I've done. It's like if I'm happy then I'm fine with my actions, but I'm not.

I watched Tony stand up and raise his glass.

"A toast, to our amazing team, and to having Skye back. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone said in reply.

"Who's up for some games?" Adrian added.

"Good idea," Sam said.

"This is going to get messy." Luca laughed.

" Skye you in?" Quinn asked.

"Umm, I think I'm going to head to bed," I replied.

"Come on it'll be fun," Nat commented.

"Only if I get to challenge you to a game of Wii tennis." I laughed.

"You are going down."

"You wish."

Everyone began getting up and heading towards the game room. I held back a bit to catch my breath. Nat stood by the door waiting for me.

" It's okay to have fun, the world knows you regret what you couldn't control," Natasha said.

"Yeah, I guess."

I walked towards her. She swung her arm around my shoulder, squeezing it.

" Everything will be fine, I'll make sure of that." She let go of my shoulder and continued walking forward.

When we got to the game room everyone was huddled together trying to pick which game to play first.

"How about Mario kart?" I said leaning over Luca's shoulder.

"Good shout," Ezra replied picking up Mario kart and taking out the disk.

" Who's playing first?" Bucky asked.

"Me!" Clint shouted.

"Okay, so not Legolas," Tony said.

" Oh come on," Clint said huffily.

" How about me, Thor, Nat, and Skye?" Tony added.

"An interesting mix, I'm in," Nat said.

"You mortals shall feel my wrath." Thor laughed.

"I think what Thor means is I'm about to beat all your asses into the ground." I challenged.

"We'll see," Tony replied.

I grabbed a controller and sat down. I picked toad to play with, I haven't played this game since I was 4 but that won't stop me from thrashing them all.

We decided to play coconut mall which is arguably one of the better maps.

The room soon filled with cheers and the occasional angry shout from Nat, Tony, and Thor.

"How are you so far ahead Skye," Natasha shouted angrily.

"Maybe you just suck." I retorted laughing.

"This game is not designed for gods, that's why I'm losing." Thor boomed.

"I swear you are cheating Skye!" Tony shrieked.

Occasionally Tony would try to cover my eyes, although it didn't throw me off my game. The game ended with me winning, Nat coming second and Tony coming third. Thor hadn't even made it one lap.

" I told you I'd win." I cheered.

" Yeah yeah ill still beat you at tennis." Natasha retorted.

"Oh, you wish." I laughed.

I inserted the Wii sports disk and handed the controller to Natasha.

"May the best Tennis player win," I said.

"Which will be me," Natasha added.

I rolled my eyes and stood next to her.

The game was long and violent, with neither player giving up many points.  
It was a tight game but I beat Natasha by one point.

"Suck it," I shouted at her.

"Do you really want to die tonight?" She asked.

" Like you could kill me." I laughed.

She lunged for me and I began running out of the room. I could hear her chasing me. I bolted for her room hoping that it might provide me some safety.

I pushed the door open and grabbed one of her pillows using it as a shield. She rushed into the room behind me, a smirk on her face.

"You're cornered now." She laughed.

I threw the pillow at her in a last attempt to make a getaway, but all it did was make her laugh.

She picked the pillow up and threw it back at me, smacking me right in the face. Next thing I knew I was on the floor with Nat tickling me. I wheezed as I giggled.

"Nat....stop.....have ...... mercy," I said between laughs.

"Never." She said laughing along with me.

After a minute, I reached for the pillow and began smacking her with it. This made her rollover in a fit of laughter. Seeing her laugh made me laugh more and before I knew it we were both uncontrollably laughing on the ground.

We lay there like that for a couple of minutes before Natasha slowly stood up, still laughing.

" I haven't made your bed up yet, let me get the stuff."

She made her way to the closet where she pulled out a blanket and pillow. She then pulled out a mattress from under her bed and set it up at the side. Nat chucked the pillow and blanket at me and motioned to the mattress.

"Slumber awaits." She said climbing into her bed.

I walked over to the mattress and lay down making myself comfortable.

" Hey Nat, I think I've got a nickname for you."

She hummed in response.

"What do you think of Tasha?"

She peered over the side of the bed.

"I like that."

"Have you come up with one for me?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, what do you think of маленький паук?"

"I'm sure I'd love it if I could speak Russian," I smirked.

" It means little spider." She laughed.

"I like that," I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight then little spider."

"Goodnight Tasha."


	13. When the adults go away

I was awoken by the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. I don't think I have ever gotten out of bed faster. Jumping up I made my way to the door. I practically ran towards the smell, skidding to a stop at the table.

" Careful," Steve warned. 

" What's for breakfast?" I asked already eyeing up the food.

"Well if you use your eyes you can see we are having bacon," Nat said.

"You are hilarious you know that."

"I try, also it's not breakfast it's more like an afternoon snack." She laughed.

"Yeah Skye, did you go into a coma?" Clint added.

"No, but I basically passed out last night. What time is it anyway?"

"It's currently 4:12pm. " Bucky said.

" Oh wow, I think that's my new record." I laughed.

Steve served up the bacon and I grabbed as much as I could, I am very hungry after all. 

"маленький паук." Nat said turning to me.

I hummed in response.

"There's a bit of business that we have to take care of, you kids are staying here where it is safe. I need you to stay out of trouble. Do you think you can do that for me?"

" I don't know Tasha, trouble is just so natural to me. It follows me like a shadow."

"I need a yes or a no, and if it's a no I will tie you up so you can't do anything."

"Is that a threat because I'd like to see you try." 

" Skye." She said sternly.

" Yeah yeah, ill stay out of trouble."

"Good," She turned to Steve. " We should get going, can you get the others."

"They should already be at the Jet, come on Bucky." Steve nodded to Nat before leaving the room with Bucky close behind. Clint left soon after.

Natasha started walking out of the room but stopped at the end. She turned and stared at me.

" If you do anything stupid I will personally beat you up."

I put my middle finger up at her.

She sighed before laughing a little.

" Be good." She said as she faded from view.

And then it was just me. I continued wolfing down the bacon on my plate, nearly choking a couple of times. When I was done I brought my plate to the sink, someone else can clean that later.

" You and Nat seem close, I mean you already have nicknames and everything," Quinn said coming through the wall.

" You should really give a warning before you do that, you scared me a little," I said.

"It's kinda hard to give a warning when you are behind a wall."

"Fair point."

The other eight teens walked into the room, all flopping onto the sofas.

"I feel like there is nothing to do here, it's so boring," Adrian said.

"How is there nothing to do in such a big compound?" Avery said sighing.

"It's not really designed for troubled teens." Luca laughed.

"I mean what do you give to kids who have been fighting their whole lives," Willow added.

" I would love a go-kart," Carter said enthusiastically.

"There are cars in the garage, they are just big go-karts," I added.

"That idea will only end in trouble," Ezra said.

"Yeah, that's like the whole point." I sighed. " Do you have a better idea?"

"No." He said sighing.

"Why don't we have a water fight?" Luca suggested.

"I can do you one better, how about a snowball fight?" I replied.

"I don't know if you know Skye, but there isn't any snow in New York right now, nor can anyone make snow," Orla added.

"Well that's what YOU think, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve," I said.

"Last time I checked you don't have any snow-related powers," Avery added.

"That was last time you checked though, things have changed since the last time we were together. I mean I'm practically invincible now." I giggled.

"Hydra give you some upgrades?" Adrian asked.

"Just a few." I replied." So, snowball fight anyone?"

"You are so on." Quinn retorted.

Everyone began getting up and leaving the room towards the fields outback.

"Where do you guys think you are going?" I asked.

"Outside to have a snowball fight," Oliver answered.

"Oh don't be boring, where is the fun in no risk."

" I don't like where this is going," Ezra added.

"I was thinking let's have an indoor snowball fight, spice it up a little," I said.

"And if we get caught?" Avery asked.

"I will take the full blame, you have my word," I said winking.

"The snow will melt, how are we going to clean that up before they get back, we don't even know how long they will be gone for," Willow said worry lacing her voice.

"I've got that covered. I can make it so the snow won't melt and then when we are done ill just magic it away, simple."

"This sounds fun, I'm in," Adrian said. "Luca what about you?"

"Alright then, let's live life on the edge a little," Luca replied smiling.

" I was worried about getting in trouble, and Natasha punishing us, but if you're taking the blame I'm in," Avery said.

"How nice of you." I laughed.

Everyone eventually agreed.

"Alrighty then, cue the snow!" I shouted.

I lifted my hands, focusing on conjuring snow. Soon clouds filled the ceiling, with snow gently falling onto the ground. It didn't take long for the snow to settle. We were now knee-deep in fresh, white snow.

"That was bloody brilliant," Carter said excitedly.

I scooped up a pile of snow.

"I also made it so the snow isn't freezing, so we don't have to wear gloves."

"Nice thinking," Quinn said holding her hand up.

"Why do you have your hand in the air?" I questioned.

"You are meant to high-five me dumbass." She laughed.

"Whats a high five," I asked cluelessly.

Everyone laughed.

"Slap my hand." She said still laughing.

I brought my hand to hers and slapped it.

"Like that?"

"Yeah, that's a high five. God, you need to get out more."

"Anyways, we have five minutes to split up across the compound. No going outside. GO." Adrian yelled.

We all ran off in different directions. I ran towards the pool. Only I know the secret weapon that I've created there. I pushed open the door only to bump into someone. I slipped and was about to fall on my ass when they grabbed my wrist.

"Careful," Luca said.

He pulled me up.

"Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?" He said concerned.

"I only bumped into you a little, I'm all good." I smiled. " You can let go of my wrist now."

"Oh sorry, I hadn't realized I was still holding on." He laughed.

"What are you doing in here anyway," I questioned.

"Well I thought you might have frozen over the pool, so I thought I could use it to my advantage, clearly you thought the same thing."

"Dammit."

"We can team up if you want, you don't have to though."

"Two is better than one in a snowball fight, so alright." I laughed.

"Cool."

I made my way to the other end of the room so that the pool was in front of me. I began shoveling snow into the center.

"Hey Luca, I'm going to build a fort, can you help me gather snow."

"Yeah, no problem."

I began sculpting the shape of the fort. I may or may not have used my powers to speed it up but that isn't important. Soon we had a nice fort to keep us safe.

"Now let us collect the ammo," I said triumphantly.

"Yes, ma'am." Luca laughed.

We spent the next little while collecting snowballs, piling them at each end of our mighty fortress.

"That should do, and now we wait," I said sitting down and getting comfy in the fort.

Luca settled down next to me and grabbed a couple of snowballs. We sat for a while in silence before we heard the click of a door opening. We looked at each other and nodded.

We sprang up and launched the snowballs at the attacker. They screamed. Its Quinn.

"Have mercy." She shouted.

"Only if you'll join our forces and take down the evil lurking in this kingdom," I said.

" I pledge allegiance, my loyalty lies with you." She said laughing.

She made her way over to us and sat down.

"What a lovely fortress you have here, quite the architecture."

"Why thank you, we built it ourselves," Luca replied.

By this point, all three of us were laughing. I don't quite know how it got to this but we were now fighting evil in a kingdom. Sometimes I think my mind is a bit messed up.

It was silent again for a while. You know for there being ten kids here there is not a lot of noise going on. We kept our ears open, but a long time went by and we heard nothing.

"I'm going to investigate," Luca said.

"Be safe, we can lose a third of our army," I replied.

"That would be a great loss for our nation," Quinn added.

Luca slowly made his way around to the door. He turned around and saluted before disappearing, leaving me and Quinn alone.

"It's weirdly quiet don't you think," I whispered.

"Yeah, but it is a big compound." She whispered back.

"Sometimes I forget just how big it is." I laughed.

"Still though it's been ages since I got here, I would have thought someone would have come in." She replied.

We listened out for any sign of life, but nothing came. Another 10 minutes passed before any noise was heard. The door could be heard opening.

"Do you think that's Luca?" Quinn whispered to me.

"There is only one way to find out," I whispered back.

I grabbed two snowballs and turned to face the door. I jumped up and threw the snowballs at the intruder. As soon as they left my hands I regretted my decision.

"Shit," I yelled.

There stood the rest of the teenagers, arms locked and loaded with snowballs all aimed at me. Luca was at the back being held by Avery. Damn he got captured.

"Surrender now or die at the hands of my army," Adrian yelled.

"I shall never surrender," I yelled back.

"Very well, fire on my order," Adrian commanded.

I raised my arms ready to take the fire.

"Skye don't, what will I do without a leader." Quinn cried out.

"You are the leader now, I trust you to avenge me. Goodbye Quinn." 

I smiled at her before turning back to the firing squad in front of me.

"Fire!" Adrian shouted.

They all threw their snowballs at me, there had to be about 12 flying through the air and they were all directed at me. They all hit at once, sending me flying back. I landed on the ground with a thud.

Cheers and laughter echoed through the room. I lay there laughing. I've never played in the snow before, I've only ever seen other kids playing in it but I can safely say this is one of the best days of my life.

Quinn shuffled over to me and shook my shoulders. She was fake crying but it was clear she couldn't hold back her laughter. 

"Why? Why did she have to be taken so young? She was the best leader, I'm going to miss her." 

It was at this point that Quinn cracked and fell over next to me in a fit of laughter. The others came over and collapsed next to us. We lay there laughing for what felt like forever. I didn't want it to end.

"We should probably clean this up, they could be home any minute now," Ezra said drying his eyes.

"You're right, ill get on that now," I said standing up.

With a flick of my wrist, the snow began disappearing. It was fun while it lasted.

As the last of the snow faded, a loud bang sounded. We all looked at each other worriedly and began running in the direction of the noise. We made our way to the front of the compound where the sound came from. It lead to the hangar.

We stood silently outside the door, none of us wanting to investigate. I shuffled past them all and lay my hand on the handle. I opened the door, readying myself for a fight. 

In front of me was the Quinjet and the avengers gathered around it. They were all laughing at someone on the ground. Thank God we cleaned up the snow when we did, or we would be in deep shit right now, well I would.

"My suit malfunctioned it's not that funny alright." Said Rhodey from the ground.

"Yeah yeah, we all know you just fell because you're clumsy." Tony laughed.

"You guys weren't gone for long." I chipped in.

They all turned to us.

"We were gone for 4 hours, I think that's pretty long," Clint replied.

"No you haven't, it's only been like an hour." 

"Skye it's been 4," Nat added.

I turned to the guys behind me, giving them a questioning look.  
They all just laughed.

"I guess we were having so much fun, time flew by," Orla said.

"What have you guys been up to that made you so absorbed you lost track of time?" Steve asked.

"Nothing really, just hanging out," Willow stated.

"Great, can we get some dinner now I'm starving," Sam whined.

The teens all nodded in agreement and made their way to the kitchen, with the avengers following behind. I stayed where I was and waited for Natasha.

"What did you actually get up to little spider, your cheeks are all rosy."

"Just hanging out as Willow said."

"Now why don't I believe you." She said walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"I don't know, I'm a really trustworthy person."

She shoved me in response. 

When we got to the kitchen it was really quiet and everyone was stopped at the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"Which one of you is going to explain why the kitchen is covered in snow."

My eyes widened, I must not have been focusing hard enough. I turned around to make a run for it but Nat grabbed my top before I could.

" That's my bad, ill clean it up," I said turning around and breaking free from Natasha's grasp.

"How did you get snow in the kitchen?" Wanda questioned.

" I have a few new powers. I guess I accidentally forgot to mention those," I said flicking my wrist and getting rid of the snow.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"As long as there is no damage then I don't care, but it's up to Nat," Tony said.

"I'll let you off with a warning, next time I will not hesitate to beat you up, understand," Nat said.

"Yes, Maam." I laughed.

Everyone dispersed and Nat made her way over to me.

"Did you cover the entire compound in snow?"

"Me. No. How dare you even think that I would do such a thing." I joked.

"Next time do it when we are here, I would totally own you in a snowball fight."

"Tough talk for someone who has never won against me."

She laughed and ruffled my hair. She sat down on the sofa and motioned for me to follow. 

I've just had an idea, it might be my riskiest one yet but thats what makes life fun. I conjured up a snowball into my hand and took aim. I launched it at Natasha, hitting her directly in the head.

She slowly turned to me and grabbed me. I should have made stayed further away so she couldn't get me, damn it. She began tickling me. I squirmed in her arms trying to break free, but she wasn't budging. I giggled and screamed but she continued.

"Have mercy on my soul." I laughed.

"Never." She replied.

I really did miss these losers.


	14. Worries

After dinner, I headed back to my room, I was beginning to feel sick and I had a funny feeling I knew why. If you don't remember, my wings were cut off of me not too long ago and I think they are starting the painful process of growing back.

I stumbled into the ensuite and made sure I locked the door, I don't want a repeat of last time. I turned slightly so I could see my back in the mirror, and sure enough, my top was beginning to stain with blood. Careful not to cause any more pain I removed my top and chucked it in the shower, ill wash it later. 

I searched the cabinets for a medical kit, hoping that there would be some pain relievers in there as well as some bandages for later. In the back of the cabinet, I found what I was looking for and dragged it out laying it on the floor. I opened it up and took out a bottle filled with what looked like a pain relief drug. There was no way of telling us it was written in Russian, but how much damage could it do?

I took out the syringe and inserted it into the top of the bottle, pulling out a dose of the liquid. Tapping the side of the syringe to settle the liquid I brought it to my arm, locating a vein, before injecting it into my body. I doubt Nat would have harmful stuff in a medkit so I should be fine.

Standing up I grabbed some towels and laid them on the floor. They should soak up most of the blood, which will save me some cleaning. More blood was beginning to flood out of my now open wounds. For my sake, I hope I never, ever have my wings cut or ripped or any other method that detaches my wings from my body cause that shit hurts so bad.

I sat on the floor waiting. The last time my wings grew in I was asleep at first so I have no idea how long this is going to take. I sat for what felt like hours fidgeting with the towels to distract me from the pain. At least no one had come to find me, this is a difficult situation to explain.

I heard a knock at the door, of course as soon as I think I'm in the clear someone shows up.

"Skye, are you okay?" It was Wanda.

"Yeah, I'm all good," I said through the door.

"Are you sure, you have been in there a very long time."

"Yeah, I'm just having a bath." Great lie Skye, there is no bath in here.

"Okay, ill talk to you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

I stuck my ear to the door and listened to Wanda leave, at least she wasn't Nat. If she was I would be in big trouble right now. Standing up I turned to the mirror again, still no sign of my wings, disappointing. I looked down at the blood bath around me, I sure do seem to like losing blood. When I looked back up, my breathing stopped. There in the mirror with me, stood my parents. Creepy expressions painted their faces.

My mother leaned down, her boney hand resting on my shoulder.

"You are a demon and always will be, hiding behind heroes will never change that fact." She whispered in my ear.

I felt my father grab the nape of my neck and bend down just as my mother had done.

"All you are doing is hurting them. Death and trouble follow you like a dog to its owner. By staying here you will kill them all."

"That's not true, I just want to help," I whispered.

"Demons are not helpful, they are the spawn of the devil himself. We should have killed you when you were younger and weaker." My mother spat.

"But now that you are grown, we have other uses for you. You are our daughter, don't you ever forget it." My father hissed.

"To pay for your sins, you will become our dog and follow every order we give, or we will kill your little Avengers friends." My mother said backing away from me.

"We'll want to utilize your sinful abilities to do God's work." My father said doing the same.

"You guys are meant to be dead." I stuttered, still in shock at the whole situation.

"If you don't want to kill your friends, meet us here." They both said throwing me a piece of paper with an address on it before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

What in the actual fuck. This can't be happening. They're dead. Natasha told me they were dead. How can they be here? I don't understand. I collapsed onto the floor staring at the door. All previous pain I was feeling washed away as began feeling overwhelmed by what had just happened. I brought my hands to my head and scrunched up into a ball, rocking back and forth.

What do they want with me? Will I really cause the deaths of the Avengers? Will I kill them myself? I don't want that. I don't want that. Anything but that. Tears began streaming down my face, for the first time in a while I was actually crying.

The door to the bathroom came crashing down as Natasha came into view. She looked down at me and our eyes connected. She stepped towards me but I just shuffled further back. I can't take my chances anymore. I don't want them to die.

"Skye, it's going to be all right. I'm here." Nat said soothingly.

She knelt down on the ground across from me and held out her hand. I stared at it for a while. Before I had realized it, I found that Natasha meant a lot to me. We kind of instantly connected and she brought a whole new world into my life. I had never really had anyone care for me before, but here she is knowing full well that I can be destructive and mischievous and dangerous yet she is still staying by my side. It's something I don't deserve. I don't deserve her, or this life, but I find myself craving it. I want this life. I want these friends. And I will do anything to protect them. And if protecting them is what I want to do, then I know that staying here by their sides is the best option.

I grabbed Natashas hand and she pulled me towards her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. I rested my head on her shoulder, letting the tears stream out. We sat like this for ages before Natasha pulled away and clasped her hands around my face. Her eyes scanned mine for any indication of what events had occurred. She then looked at me worriedly.

"What happened? Why is there so much blood? Are you okay? How badly are you hurt?" Natasha pushed.

I laughed a little. I seemed to have recovered from my little breakdown earlier.

"Geez, one question at a time Tasha. " 

"Sorry, Why is there so much blood?" She questioned.

"Oh that, that's no biggie. My wings are growing in that's all. It seems to make me leak a lot of blood." I smiled.

"So you aren't hurt?"

"Technically no. My wounds just reopened to allow my wings to grow back." I answered.

"So nothing bad happened?" 

I looked down at the ground.

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly. You know how you said my parents died."

"Yeah." She answered uncertainly.

"Well funny story, they aren't dead and they were here tonight. They basically said I was going to kill you all and if I didn't want that to happen I should go to this address and follow their every order. You know the normal family stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Natasha sat there not saying a word. She just stared at me shocked.

I broke the silence when I said.

"Umm, can you help me up please?"

"Uh yeah sure," Nat said standing up.

She grabbed my hands and hoisted me to my feet. It was then that my wings finally popped out, covered in blood.

"Thank God, I was beginning to think that would never end."

"Skye, did this happen last time?" She motioned to all of the blood on the ground.

"Yeah, it might of, just a bit."

She nodded.

"How did you know i wasn't okay?"

"Wanda said you were taking a bath. We don't have a bath."

"I was under pressure, I said the first thing that came to my head." I chuckled.

She laughed

"You need to get cleaned up. We will talk more about what happened later, okay." She said ruffling my hair.

"Tasha, you know you are covered in blood now too."

"I'm well aware, I'm going to go shower in Wanda's room."

"Okay."

Nat walked out of the room and vanished into the corridor. I turned around the close the door. My hand pushed air. Oh yeah, the door is kind of broken.

"Tasha," I yelled running down the corridor towards Wanda's room.

She was standing in the entryway.

"I thought I told you to go shower." She said.

"Yeah well that was the plan, but there is no door thanks to you."

"Oh right. I guess we are both using your shower now Wanda."

"That's fine by me." Wanda chuckled.

I walked into the room after Natasha. 

"Nice of you to join us." Quinn giggled.

"Skye. Shower. Now." Natasha said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," I said, saluting as I walked past her.

She just rolled her eyes.

Wanda's bathroom is identical to ours so I had no problem operating the shower. I let the water flow over my body, washing away the sticky blood that clung to it. I washed my wings before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around myself. I forgot clean clothes. Dammit.

"Hey Nat, I forgot my clothes could you get them for me," I asked.

"I'm already one step ahead of you." She said.

I opened the door a little and she handed me my fresh pile of clothes.

"Thanking you." 

I slipped into my clean clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Once again I had to cut slits in the back for my wings. I was really going to have to talk to someone about that.

"It's all yours," I said to Natasha.

"Why thank you." She laughed.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Come and sit, oh little one." Quinn beckoned.

"I'm literally a month younger than you." I laughed.

"Yeah but you are also shorter." She giggled.

I sat down on the bed with Wanda and Quinn. 

"Skye," Quinn said.

"Yes."

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?" Wanda asked.

"I'm not really in the mood," I stated.

"Oh come on it will be fun," Quinn whined.

"I think it would be best for me and Skye to go back to our room tonight. It's been a stressful night." Nat said walking out of the bathroom.

The two girls silently agreed, looking slightly defeated.

Natasha took my hand and led me out of the room. We walked along the corridor silently, the only sound was our feet against the floor. When we reached our room she opened the door and lead me inside.

"Sit." She ordered.

I sat on her bed and began playing with my fingers. She sat next to me watching what I was doing.

"What happened?"

I looked up at her before explaining the whole story from after dinner all the way until she kicked the door down. After I had finished she just looked at me.

She didn't have to say anything. I could tell what she wanted to say just by looking at her. She stood up and walked to where my bed lay. She grabbed the pillow and duvet and chucked them onto one side of her bed. 

"You need sleep." She stated.

"I can sleep on the floor, it's fine."

"Little spider, just get in the bed."

I crawled under my duvet and rested my head on my pillow. Nat did the same. She turned the light off.

"Goodnight little spider."

"Goodnight Tasha."

I closed my eyes and attempted to drift off to sleep, but for the life of me, I just couldn't do it. I tossed and turned. My head was just too full of thoughts, I just can't sleep. Nat seemed to take notice of this as she turned towards me. She shuffled closer and pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be fine, I promise." She spoke softly.

She had taken me by surprise, and I felt stiff in her grip. I quickly relaxed, seemingly melting into her arms as she took all my worries away.


	15. A day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long to come out, I've been really busy with school work

When I woke up Natasha was nowhere in sight. I sat up wiping the sleep from my eyes. I drowsily swung my legs over the bed and headed out the door. The compound was eerily quiet. I wandered through the empty corridors, it was like nobody was home.

After looking in the kitchen I made my way towards the training room, everyone here are fitness maniacs. Like seriously it's only ten in the morning and I can guaranty they have been working out since five.

I opened the door. Nobody here either, where on earth could they be? The only place I haven't checked is the pool, but I doubt they are there, the pool is almost always untouched. Still, it's better to check just in case.

As I neared the pool, I could hear people's voices. Huh, guess I was wrong. I continued walking forwards, eager to start the day which is unusual for me. Before I opened the door a certain conversation caught my attention. Through the wall, I could hear Tony and Steve talking.

"She's unstable, goodness knows what her mental state is like after being tortured again," Tony whispered.

"She's just damaged, we all are Tony. She just happens to have gone through more than the rest of us." Steve retorted.

"But what if she brakes, any number of things could set her off."

"And it's our responsibility and job to make sure she doesn't, she's family Tony."

"Steve take a look around you, everyone is happier when she isn't around. Even Nat seems more at ease when she doesn't have to constantly watch out for her."

"We don't leave anyone behind Tony."

" And we also cant fix everyone Steve, this isn't some group therapy session. We need to get her professional help."

"That isn't our decision to make."

"As her guardians, I think it is. I have nothing against Skye, it's just she's too fragile for this line of work."

"Can we talk more about this later, we should join in the fun."

"Yeah sure, but you know I'm right."

I walked away after that sentence. I broke into a run, and then a sprint. I sprinted towards the main entrance. Breaking through the doors I continued running as far away as I could get before collapsing next to a tree.

I knew it. I'm just a liability to them. A ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off. I was stupid to think otherwise. There is no place for me, I'm just too broken. Even Tasha is happier without me.

I sat slumped against the tree catching my breath. My thoughts began swirling, just as they always do when I get stressed. I tried collecting them, but my brain just kept making me feel worse and worse, making more theories each one worse than the last.

Where am I going to go now, it's clear the Avengers don't want me around anymore. There is no way I am scurrying back to my parents, that is if I didn't imagine them entirely. Heading to the city is my best bet, I just need to clear my head a bit. I'll come back to the compound tonight, once I've had time to think over my options.

I teleported to the motel I stayed at on my Hydra mission, probably best not to use my powers close to the city. I began walking towards New York hoping something there could give me answers. It took longer than expected to make it to the city, but I slid into the crowd easily. 

I wandered the streets for hours pondering my thoughts. In all honesty, it would have been a better plan to ask Nat how she felt directly rather than running away, but I'm not sure if she would answer me honestly. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a quaint little book shop.

I pushed the door open, the bells making a pleasant wringing in my ears.  
I browsed the shelves looking for a book to settle down and read. There were all kinds of books, but none that really tickled my fancy. Until I came across a book covered in real leather. It looked old and worn down, it was covered in dust like nobody had picked it up in years. I slid it off the shelf and made my way to a vacant bean bag in the corner.

There weren't many people in the bookshop, meaning that it was comfortable and silent. I opened the first page of the book, revealing the title and author. It read 'The way of the traitor' by Ernest Finley. I'm guessing this book is going to be interesting.

I continued to read on, beginning to become emersed in the book. It was about a boy, he was only a teenager, who was faced with a tough choice. He could either betray everything he stands for or end his family's lives. The boy chose the former without hesitation, he had no idea what horror lay ahead for him. The family turned against him after finding out what he had done. They tortured and abused him without knowing why he had done what he had. After many years the boy broke, finally turning into the traitor he had been painted to be.

Before I could read on and find out what the boy did after finally snapping, I felt a presence stand before me. I lowered the book looking at the man. He stared back at me before speaking.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"It becomes my business when my brother and his stupid friends send a search party for you."

I looked the man up and down.

"You must be Loki then," I said realizing.

"The one and only."

I stood up brushing past the man, making my way back to where I had found the book. Looks like I can't stay here anymore.

"I can't let you leave." I heard Loki say from behind my shoulder.

"Well, I'm not sticking around," I said before teleporting to an alleyway I had seen earlier.

I quickly hurried into the crowd trying to blend in. The Avengers are around somewhere and I know for sure I don't want to go back yet. I still need to figure my shit out.

I could feel a pair of eyes on the back of my head. How have they found me already? This calls for shapeshifting. I ducked into an alley and teleported away. I quickly disguised myself as a civilian I had killed in a previous Hydra mission. At least this way I know I cant bump into the real person.

The wind whooshed past my head, as Tony flew through the air. He stopped a block in front of me. Okay, this is just a coincidence. If I stay calm I seem less suspicious, right? He began walking in my direction scanning everyone he walked past.

I kept walking, not fluctuating in my behavior. You got this. As Tony and I crossed paths, he stared at me for a couple of seconds. I showed nothing on the outside but internally I was panicking. He seemed content and continued forward.

For now, I was in the clear. I made my way across many blocks and was nearing the edge of the city. Everything was going well, although maybe a little too well.

The probability of one of the Avengers being out here was low, but as I lifted my head I saw Nat heading straight for me. I would have told myself to stay calm if it weren't for the fact she was looking directly at me. It was as if she was looking into my soul, and let me tell you she looked pissed.

She broke into a run. I turned heel and sprinted into an alleyway, skidding as I went. Of course, as if this was planned the wall resulted in a dead-end. I was going to use my powers to get me over but I felt a bracelet snap onto my wrist. All use of my powers faded and I ran headfirst into the wall. I fell to the ground clutching my head. Shit that hurt.

I quickly got up turning to face Nat. I'm too tired for this shit. Plus she was way too fast there, she must be really angry. I was pinned, with nowhere to go. Crap come on Skye, think of something.

"Skye, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Natasha questioned.

"I went out, that's all."

"No. This is something bigger, what aren't you telling me."

"Nothing, I just needed some time away from the compound," I said averting my gaze.

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than that. You know I want to help."

"Yeah but do you really Nat, or am I just someone else to fix to make yourself feel better. It's always 'im here to help' or ' don't worry I'm here' but all that sounds like to me is someone who is trying to fix something that's too broken to be put back together. I know I'm a liability and that I'm some mental case that cant handle anything, I know you hate having to take care of me and how it puts you on edge. I know that all I do is bring bad feelings and stress to the team, and I know that everyone will be much better off without me. So, Nat, you don't have to worry anymore cause I'm leaving, for good." I shouted.

Natasha stood there, eyes wide. She made no further movement as I turned around and began climbing the wall. As I was about to jump down to the other side I heard Natasha move.

"Is that what you really think? That all you do is make me sad? That you are a liability? That I'm trying to piece you back together?" She said quietly.

She scaled the wall, sitting down next to where I was kneeling.

"Look at me." She said.

I turned to her, surprised by the sight of tears falling over her face.

"Skye, you are the best thing to happen to me in a while. When we first found you, all I saw was myself. I wanted to protect you, to give you the life that was taken from me. I still want to do that." She sighed before continuing. "There is a reason you are the only kid in the compound that I interact with. I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise to never tell anyone, okay?"

I nodded.

"Before I left the red room, I was forced to have a child. I didn't want to but when she was born, I felt incredibly happy. I didn't get to spend long with her before they ripped her from me, hell I didn't even get to name her. After that I stayed away from kids, it just brought too much pain. But when we found you, something changed and I felt instantly protective of you. Skye, I keep you around because I want to not because I feel I need to."

I stared at her bewildered.

"Wait, I thought they sterilize everyone who graduates?" I asked.

"They do, but because I was next in line to be the Blackwidow they wanted a child with my DNA. Apparently, I was the best fighter they had seen in a while and my child could go beyond me."

" Do you think she is still alive?" 

"Who knows, I try not to think about it."

"Last question."

"Go on."

"What would you have named her?"

"I don't know, it was too painful to think about." She whispered.

I reached into my pocket and brought out a handkerchief, passing it over to Nat. She smiled and wiped her eyes. Whilst she was doing that I jumped down from the wall.

"You coming then," I called up to her.

"So you are coming home?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess I am, it seems like I have a soft spot for you as well." I laughed.

She jumped down beside me handing me back the handkerchief.

"Can you take this off me now?" I gestured to the bracelet.

" I don't think so, can't have you running off on me." 

"Oh come on, I won't run cause I'm the one who decided to come home anyway."

"Yeah well, who cares." 

"Hey, Nat."

"Yeah, kid."

"Can we just keep that whole conversation between us?"

"Yeah sure, only if you tell me who got those ideas in your head." She said glancing at me.

"I overheard Steve and Tony in the pool this morning. Tony was saying some things, and my brain believed them."

"I'm going to kill him."

"No," I said 

"You are going to have to stop me then." She said laughing before running down the back streets of New York.

"No fair, you got a head start." I laughed before running after her.


	16. Girls night in

The flight home had been silent, which left me to brew in the idea of everyone being either mad or disappointed with me. Honestly, neither ends well and I am not looking forward to it. I mean what did I expect, I did run away to never come back. If it hadn't been for the fact that I have sort of become attached to Natasha, I would be long gone.

We were back at the compound in no time, and I had a bad feeling I was about to get yelled at. You'd think after years of it I would be pretty used to it, but I still cannot deal with being yelled at. It scares the shit out of me. 

We all gathered in the lounge, and everyone sat down. Part of me wanted to run away and hide under my bed, but the other part of me knew that would never work and id have to face this at some point.

I stayed standing, too scared to get comfortable. Nobody looked up and instead took a wild interest in the floor. The first person to look up was Steve. He looked me directly in the eyes and began to speak.

"What were you thinking, you could have gotten hurt." He said maintaining intense eye contact.

I didn't answer and instead looked down at the floor. Eye contact makes confrontation so much worse.

"Kid, what you did was a serious miscalculation on your part." Tony pitched in. "What if you fell into enemy hands again?"

"Not like you would have cared if I had," I said finally looking up from the ground.

"Skye, we all care about you a lot," Wanda said worry laced in her voice.

"Well obviously not everyone," I said staring at Tony.

"You falling into enemy hands is the last thing I want, it would cause a lot more trouble than I need right now." Tony sighed

"Yeah, cause thats all I am to you, trouble. You know if you want to pass on the responsibility of owning a problem child, ship me off. I dare you to." I said getting closer to him.

"Maybe if you could stop causing so many problems, we wouldn't have to worry about keeping you around." He said.

"Oh I'm so sorry, but last I checked the biggest 'problem' i caused was because you fucked up," I said raising my voice.

"You should have been able to handle yourself." He spat.

"And you should have known it was a trap," I said inches away from his face.

"Guys, that's enough," Bucky interjected.

"Come on Skye, it isn't worth it," Nat said grabbing my arm trying to drag me away.

" Yeah, we don't need you starting chaos where it doesn't need to be started," Tony added.

At that point, I had had enough. I lunged forward, tackling him to the ground. Pinning him down I brought my hand up, curling it into a fist. I brought it down expecting it to hit his face with a satisfactory crunch, but instead, the sound of my fist against metal was heard.

I should have known that he would be prepared for this, I mean he was expecting it after all. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Tony, don't you dare," Steve yelled.

"Do it Bitch boy, hit me I dare you." I spat at him, a smirk spreading across my face.

He lifted the visor of his helmet and looked at me for a moment. I could see him thinking over his choices before he loosened his grip and I fell to my feet.

"This conversation is over." He said before walking off.

We all watched him walk off and I couldn't help but smile. That went better than I thought. Soon everyone's gaze drifted to me.

"Did you have to?" Nat asked.

"He deserves to be put in his place," I answered.

"Still, I would have preferred it if you could have hit him once," Bucky added. 

"Don't worry I will next time." 

"There won't be a next time, understand," Natasha said glaring at me.

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied.

"It's been a long day, I suggest everyone gets some rest," Steve said patting my back.

"Well, it is long past your bedtime Steve." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, it's 10pm. how have you not passed out yet, you should have been in bed three hours ago." Bucky added with a laugh.

"Haha, you guys are hilarious," Steve said leaving the room.

Everyone followed suit after that except for all of the girls. They all looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well before your little escapade today, we had planned a sleepover. Since your back, we are going to still go ahead with it." Quinn said.

"Cool, have fun," I said taking a step towards the door.

"You're included in the sleepover," Willow added.

"That's nice but I'm really not in the mood, something about getting in a fight just puts me off the idea of being around anyone. Funny that isn't it."

"We aren't asking, it's mandatory." Nat continued.

"Come on Skye it'll be fun, I promise," Wanda begged.

"I'll hold you to that," I replied.

Quinn skipped over to me and liked her arm with mine, before dragging me off in the direction of her and Wanda's room. I looked over my shoulder, shooting a pleading look at her. All she did was laugh and shrug her shoulders before following us.

When we got to their room I was practically flung onto the bed. I accepted this and sunk into the soft material.

"Don't fall asleep," Orla warned. " We have a lot planned."

"Yay." I sarcastically cheered.

Nat sat down beside me smiling.

"What are you so happy about, I bet you hate this kind of stuff," I said poking her

"Oh believe me I do, but seeing you hate it is making me very happy. "

"Mean."

She laughed a little.

"Okay, first we are going to watch a movie," Avery said.

"Oooooh, how about a RomCom," Willow suggested.

"What a great suggestion, which one though," Natasha said smirking.

Wow, the one person I thought might be on my side, has turned against me. 

"Traitor," I said horrified.

She looked down at me and smiled even more.

"What about 'The princess diaries'. " Orla added.

"Yes, love it," Wanda said.

Wanda grabbed the TV remote and got the movie up.

"Skye, move over so we can all get on the bed," Quinn said.

I slumped off the bed and crumpled onto the floor. This is not where I want to be, I just want to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, get off the floor and come watch this movie," Natasha said laughing at me.

"Just let me die on this floor."

"Nope." She said grabbing me and dragging me onto the bed.

"Since when were you this strong Tasha."

"Since always, now watch."

As I had thought, the movie was awful. I mean it was decent but I hate all these movies about romance, makes me want to be sick. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep, I am exhausted.

"Can I go now?" I whispered to Nat.

"Nope."

"Dude, this is literal torture."

She grabbed a pillow and smacked me with it.

"You're ruining the vibes." She laughed.

"So that's how we are playing it, okay let's go."

I grabbed a pillow and smacked her back. This meant war. I would have felt bad for the unsuspecting victims of Nat and my war but they had just made me sit through a 2-hour movie that I didn't want to watch, so they are kinda getting what they deserve.

I jumped up away from Natasha narrowly missing a pillow to the face. She quickly composed herself and instead launched the pillow at me, hitting me in the stomach.

Everyone else had caught on and had armed themselves with pillows. Wanda crept up behind Nat and smacked her on the head, causing Nat to fall off the bed.

"I've got your back, Skye." Wanda laughed.

"Nice." I laughed back.

It was my mistake for taking my eyes off of Nat, but she had picked up the pillow she had previously thrown and hit me with it. I laughed and turned around hitting her back.

When I had the chance I ran back to the bed, gaining the high ground. I was about to commence an aerial attack when I got smacked down with a pillow from behind. Quinn was standing over me triumphantly.

That didn't last long before Quinn was hit down by Orla. Quinn quickly got up and chased Orla away. At this point, I was crying with laughter. I was laughing so hard it physically hurt. 

I lay there rolling around, unable to stop laughing. Nothing, in particular, was funny, I was just enjoying myself. Wanda shuffled over to me, shielding herself from any stray flying pillows.

"Skye, are you ticklish?" She asked.

I stopped laughing.

"Me, nope."

"Yeah, she is. Mainly around her stomach." Natasha interjected.

"Liar."

Wanda quickly grabbed me and began tickling me. I resumed laughing my head off. Why do I have to be ticklish, like give me a break. Natasha joined in my tickling my feet. My other weak spot.

I began flailing my legs and arms about trying to get them to stop, but they were relentless.

"Guys. . . . please . . . . I . . . . can't . . . . .breathe. . . . . . have . . . .mercy" 

"Only if you allow us to do your hair." Wanda negotiated.

"Okay. .. Okay . . . . .I promise." I squealed.

The tickling stopped almost immediately and I was allowed to regain my breath.

"You guys are relentless." I puffed.

"We try." Nat laughed.

"Now come sit in front of me so I can do your hair." Wanda beamed.

I sat in front of Wanda, my legs crossed. She began brushing through my hair. 

"Gossip time." Willow clapped.

I rolled my eyes.

"Skye, why did you run away," Avery asked.

"Dunno felt like making everyone freak out," I smirked.

"The real reason." Wanda pushed.

"I don't feel like talking about it." 

"That's fine, what I really want to know is who likes who?" Quinn said looking mischievous.

"Ezra is obviously my pick," Willow said confidently,

"We've known that since the beginning," Orla added.

"Well then what about you Orla, anyone you fancy," Willow replied.

"Nope, not me. " 

"Yeah, I thought as much." Quinn sighed. " So boring."

"Anyone got you looking, Quinn," I asked.

"Oooh look at Skye engaging in conversation. I don't know, Adrian is pretty cute."

"And Avery obviously likes Carter." Nat smiled.

"Hey, I do not," Avery replied blushing.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Although I'm more curious about what Skye has to say," Willow interjected.

"Me, no. I'm not sure if you guys have noticed but I was gone for a month. It's not like I've had a lot of time to look over my options. Nor do I care."

"Boring." Nat retorted.

"Oh yeah, 'cause it's not like you don't like Steve or anything," I smirked.

"Thats it, I'm going to tickle you to death." She said smiling.

"Oh no, you'll mess up my hair." I gestured to Wanda.

"I didn't say now, did i." She replied.

I scooted closer to Wanda and she laughed.

"If Nat makes a move to kill you, I think ill be too afraid to stop her," Wanda added. "Anyway, I've finished your hair."

"Thanks." I smiled. " I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?" 

"You can but we plan on staying up longer," Orla said gesturing to everyone else.

"You can sleep in my bed." Wanda offered.

"It's fine, I'm happy with the floor."

I got up and grabbed a duvet and pillow and settled down next to Nat. I pulled the covers up over my head to block out the light and conversation. I could feel Nat place her hand on my head before I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for who Skye should end up with if anyone please let me know. Someone suggested Wanda but id like to hear if there is anyone else :)


	17. A bad feeling

I could feel someone shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Natasha smiled down at me.

"What?" I croaked out.

"A mission came up, we'll be gone for a few hours at most." She answered.

"Okay have fun," I said pulling the covers back over my head.

I could hear her move away, leaving the room. At least this means that I can get some more sleep. Suddenly I sat bolt upright.

"Wait!" I shouted after her.

I leaped up and began running to catch up. Why was I being left behind? This cant be fair. I caught up to her fairly quickly and skidded to a stop. Leaning against the wall to catch my breath I looked up at her. She looked a bit surprised but didn't say anything.

"Why am I being left behind?" I questioned.

"Cause you haven't been given the go-ahead to allow you on missions." She stated plainly.

I sighed. I had forgotten all about that part of the deal. Well, this sucks. At least ill have the others to keep me company.

"Don't worry the others had to do tests first too, this is only their first mission so you aren't that far behind."

"They're going too!" I complained slumping down onto the floor.

"Like I said we'll only be a couple hours, try not to cause any damage otherwise ill be held accountable." She said walking off.

"Can't promise anything," I said smiling.

Well, what now? I guess I could train a bit, would keep me occupied. With the help of the wall, I pulled myself to my feet. Something about today was making me feel sick like I could throw up at any second. It's probably cause I haven't eaten anything in a while. 

Instead of going to the gym straight away, I made my way to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. As I rounded the corner, I was met with the whole team.

"I thought you guys had left already," I stated.

"We're just leaving now," Wanda replied.

"Stay safe, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Actually, scrap that do everything I wouldn't do, I may be strong but god do I have no sense of safety for myself." I laughed.

"We'll see you later," Steve said as he walked out the door.

I waved them out before walking over to the cupboard and getting myself a bowl. Also grabbing the milk and cheerios, I poured myself a huge bowl of cereal and sat down at the counter. I took my time eating them, leaving the TV on for some background noise.

When I was done, I still didn't feel any better. Seems it will take a while for my body to settle down. I tidied up my bowl before going to get changed.

I grabbed a plain black top and leggings and threw them on. It was odd being in the compound by myself, it was too quiet. May as well take full advantage of the situation though. I ran out of the room making the corridor as icy as possible. I then dived onto the ice, slipping down the corridor.

I made it a long way before I began slowing down, to which I created a gust of wind to push me. Screams echoed the halls as I sped through the compound. Before I knew it I was nearing the training room. Although I didn't slow myself down in time and ended up crashing straight into a wall.

Dusting myself off I walked into the training room. It looked as clean as always. I walked over to the treadmills. Probably best to do a warmup jog first, my limbs feel oddly slow today.

I picked up a steady pace, turning on the TV. I flicked through the channels, hoping to find something good. Eventually, I gave up and left it on a random channel, happy to have some noise in the background.

It was odd though, I rarely get sick, and yet here I am feeling like I'm going to throw up. Did I eat something funny? Or am I just ill? Who knows, not me I guess.

My mind wandered to my encounter with my parents. Was that even real or was I just delusional because of the blood loss? If it was real why haven't they tried anything? They said they would kill them if I didn't go and yet nothing has happened. Well, it has only been a day.

Suddenly my stomach felt like it was doing flips. I fell to the ground clutching at where the pain was. Simultaneously a massive migraine crept its way into my head. This is something more. What in the world is going on?

I happened to look at the TV just as it was showing footage of the Avengers. A glimpse was all I needed to see, they need me. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the pain. I recognize the place of the footage, they are in Central Park. 

I teleported to where I knew I wouldn't be seen, to allow me to assess what was going on. There was rubble everywhere. I scanned the surroundings for a member of the team but I couldn't see anyone. I ran out from my hiding spot, hoping to find someone.

I spotted Steve a little ways away from me, he was in bad shape and looked like he could collapse at any moment. He was engaged in battle. I shot a fireball at the enemy, blasting him away from Steve. Running over to him, I quickly assessed the damage. Let's just say he could be worse off.

"Hey, Steve, what the fuck is going on," I said whilst healing his more fatal injuries.

"Language. I don't know, it wasn't meant to be this big of a mission but we were ambushed."

"Do you know who ambushed you guys?" I said.

"Hydra." That was all he replied with.

I sighed, can they leave us alone for one god damn second. 

"Steve, get to cover. I've healed your injuries but I can't heal exhaustion so you'll still be tired and sore. I'll help the others."

"Be careful."

"I always am," I said running off.

I kept running, getting progressively more anxious. I hadn't run into anyone since Steve. At that moment I heard a gunshot. My ears pricked up. Please be Nat. 

I ran in the direction that the gunshot came from. It wasn't Nat but everyone else. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone except Nat. They all looked over to me, tired expressions painted on their faces. 

"Are you guys okay?" I said jogging to them.

"Do we look okay to you?" Tony scoffed.

I'm not going to do this now. Just leave it, Skye, it's not worth it.

"What's the situation?" I asked.

"About 200 men, all Hydra," Bucky replied.

"Any enhanced?" I questioned.

"None that we are aware of," Sam said.

"So how are you guys losing so badly?" 

"We were caught off guard, they overwhelmed us," Clint said sighing.

"Look you guys get to safety, ill handle this." 

"Are you sure you can do it alone? " Wanda asked. " Cause I have enough energy to help."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, the rest of you back down." 

They all nodded and ran off in the direction of a relatively safe-looking building, I think Steve went to that one too.

I motioned for Wanda to follow me and we began taking out the Hydra agents. They weren't that hard to deal with but I can see if you weren't expecting them that they would be a bother.

"Skye, how did you know we needed help," Wanda called out taking down another ten agents.

"I felt really sick, at first I thought I was ill, but when I saw the news I knew it must have been my instincts. I don't really know though." I shouted back. " Anyways, where's Nat?"

"None of us have seen her since the start of the fight, she'll be fine though, you know how strong she is."

God, I hope she is alright, though that gut-wrenching feeling still hasn't left.

We had taken out the majority of the agents, with only a few stragglers left behind. Good, now to find Nat.

"Wanda, I can go on by myself now, go rest." 

She nodded and ran off in the direction of the others. I ran in the opposite direction. Truth be told I was really worried now. It's not like Nat to get split from the group. She's also normally pretty vigilant so how did she get ambushed. God today is all going wrong.

I came into a clearing, searching for any signs of Nat. There was nothing obvious that I could see. I was about to keep moving when I heard a voice that gave me chills coming from behind me.

"We told you there would be consequences if you didn't do as you were told." My mother sneered.

I slowly turned around. I had a funny feeling I was not going to like what I saw.

And I was right. There stood my mum, dad and Madame B. My dad was holding up a barely conscious Nat. Shit. Anger filled me and I felt like killing them right here, right now. That would be a dumb decision though, as they probably have some sort of fail-safe setup.

"Let her go," I said through gritted teeth.

"Bad girls don't get what they want." My dad spat.

I can't even describe the emotions boiling inside me, all I know is that this is going to end very badly. Something moved in the corner of my eye, I swiveled towards whatever it was.

"I told you guys to stay away," I shouted at the Avengers.

"We were worried about you," Luca shouted.

"Just keep your distance," I warned, turning my attention back to my parents.

What is the best thing to do in this situation? None of them have powers, but they do have a knife to Nat's neck. This is very not good, not good at all.

"Little demon, this can all be resolved if you just come with us." Madame B smiled.

I can't go through that pain again for nothing. But for Nat, yeah I would do that. Anything to allow her to live on. To allow her to find her daughter. I'm just scum anyway.

"Alright, just let Nat go," I said.

"Good choice, we'll let her go when you get up here." My mum replied.

I looked over to the Avengers and smiled. I'm too much of a bother to them, if I'm going then I don't want them coming after me.

"Look after Nat for me." I smiled.

"Skye, we'll come to save you," Steve answered.

"Don't." That was all I said before walking towards my doom.

I wasted no time getting to them, trying to make sure Nat spent as little time in their presence as possible. My dad placed a pair of power-stopping handcuffs around my wrists.

Nat lifted her head, our eyes meeting. I smiled in an attempt to comfort her but it probably did the opposite. As much as I love to hide my emotions, right now it was hard. I could tell she could see my sadness behind my smile.

"Skye . . . . . dont. . . . .please." She whispered.

"Don't worry, ill be fine I promise," I replied. "Now let her go."

"Oh did you really think that was going to happen. You disobeyed us, so we are going to take away the person you love most." My dad cackled as he raised the knife.

Time seemed to stop. I really am a dumbass. Of course, they would let her go. I let my emotions override my judgment, a rookie mistake. I put Nat in harm's way. Fuck. I guess there is no other option. I'd rather it be me than Natasha anyway

I put my body in between Nat and the knife, shielding her from pain. The knife plunged deep into my back. I didn't make a noise, I didn't want Nat to worry anymore. I could hear shouts from the Avengers but I ignored them. The hot blood poured over my body as he pulled the knife from my back. My surroundings began to become blurry, but I could tell that they were retreating and that the Avengers were coming closer. I fell to my knees as my body grew weaker. Seems that I'm useless without my powers huh.

Nat had turned around, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed me and proceeded to try and stop the bleeding. I knew it was too late, I had only ever lost this much blood with my powers, so without them, this was fatal. Her actions were sloppy and tired. I smiled a little at this. I guess she really does care about me.

With the last of my strength, I swung my arms around her shaking frame. She did the same back and I could feel her pulling me in.

"I'm sorry Tasha."

"You're going to be alright." She whispered.

"Forget about me, go find your daughter and give her a good life." 

"No, I need you."

"No, you don't. I love you, Nat."

I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard before everything went black was.

"I love you Little Spider."


End file.
